


The Demon and The Winchester

by Rivermoon1970



Series: The Ways of Aaron Hotchner [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Criminal Minds, Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Betrayal, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Family Secrets, Forgiveness, Grace Bonding, Grace Sharing, Grace-Powered Orgasms, Hand Jobs, Hint of Underage sex, Knifeplay, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Secrets, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5943274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/pseuds/Rivermoon1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Aaron was walking the latest crime scene by himself. It was late at night and he wanted to be alone without the rest of his team. He had seen the demon sign and the little bits of brimstone were also there, though they were subtle. He had quietly collected the evidence and pocketed it, intending to study it in his private lab when he could get away. There was blood still on the ground but it was mixed with something else, a tiny bit of corrupted grace. This was someone like him, a fallen Angel, one who had let himself be so corrupted that he was what was known as a demon-angel. There were a few of his kind left, though Cain had done his level best to destroy all the corrupted Angels. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Demon and The Winchester

 

 

Aaron was walking the latest crime scene by himself. It was late at night and he wanted to be alone without the rest of his team. He had seen the demon sign and the little bits of brimstone were also there, though they were subtle. He had quietly collected the evidence and pocketed it, intending to study it in his private lab when he could get away. There was blood still on the ground but it was mixed with something else, a tiny bit of corrupted grace. This was someone like him, a fallen Angel, one who had let himself be so corrupted that he was what was known as a demon-angel. There were a few of his kind left, though Cain had done his level best to destroy all the corrupted Angels. 

These thoughts were running through his mind when he felt someone familiar nearby, someone he had been ordered to stay away from. Normally he didn’t take anyone’s orders, he hadn’t answered to Heaven or to Hell in millennia but when the Apocalypse started, all Angels and Demons were ordered to stay far away from the Winchester brothers. Only a select few were tasked with trying to get them to say yes to the Angels they were destined to be the vessels of. Aaron was angry, Dean was  _ his  _ not his spoiled older brothers who had been prone to temper tantrums because not everyone thought Daddy shot sunshine out his ass. Aaron, or Namaah as he was once known as, loved his father but also saw his faults and how corrupt he could be. God had absolute power and to him and those that thought like him, that power had gotten out of control. Each experiment conducted on countless worlds was a failure and it had made their father frustrated and at times unreasonable, until Earth.

Earth was Father’s greatest accomplishment, or so he thought. Man, humans, these puny mud creatures that could so easily be swayed one way or another. They didn’t love God like his Angels did but God didn’t care, he wanted these creatures to find their way to him and love him on their own terms, not because they were made to love him like the Angels were. No he wanted the humans to love him unconditionally and of their own free will. Yet when the Angels who rebelled showed an ounce of free will they were condemned for it. Lucifer getting the worst of Father’s wrath.

Namaah, at one time, had been given the task of caring for the sacred prostitutes. Those women who only gave themselves to priests for sacred ritual. He had enjoyed his duties, duties tasked him by his father. But when Father ordered them to bow down to man and hold man above all else in the universe Lucifer wasn’t the only one to balk at that order. He left, he chose to fall, and in falling started to corrupt those sacred women and began the profession of prostitution. It was his rebellion and his revenge for the death of countless brothers and sisters who also didn’t want to bow down to the humans and were destroyed for it.

Oh God had come after him, sending Michael but Namaah had also been a fighter in God’s army. He was fast and cunning able to always stay just ahead of Michael. He had enlisted the aid of his Grigori brothers, those that had gone mad and in the end Michael found it useless to try to stop Namaah. So, prostitution moved from the temples to the streets in those early settlement’s and man’s, well woman’s really, oldest profession began. Namaah did what he could when he could to protect those that fell into prostitution but he couldn’t help them all and it saddened him each time he stood over the body of a dead man or woman who had taken part in that profession.

Aaron pulled himself out of his memories and moved farther back into the shadows as he watched Dean Winchester carefully walk the scene of the latest crime.  _ Dean _ , Aaron sighed as something loosened in his gut seeing the young man again after his forced separation from him the last couple of years. He looked over at Sam and instantly knew something was different about the younger man, but he would dwell on that later. He had no interest in Sam, his focus was on Dean. Smiling he thought back to the first time he had been called to the young man’s side.

_ Fifteen year old Dean Winchester had been running out of options for money. He had picked the pockets he could and he wasn’t old enough to join a card game or go into one of the bars to hustle pool. Sam needed medicine and he had no more money. _

_ “You could sell your body,” Namaah whispered in his ear, his voice was soft, almost like the caress of a lover. _

_ “What?” Dean turned around to look in the black eyes of the handsome older man standing in front of him. _

_ “You need money, you’ve run out of options, the only thing you have left is your body.” Namaah eyed the youth up and down, drinking in clear green eyes as he went. He had corrupted many young men and women over the centuries but none had captivated him like Dean Winchester had. Oh he knew the prophecy but he looked to Heaven and thought ‘fuck prophecy’ before he looked back to the boy in front of him. _

_ “I’m not going to be a prostitute you demon eyed freak,” He lifted a hand, closed his eyes and started to recite the exorcism that his father had pounded into his brain. When he looked back up and saw the man looking at him with an amused smile on his face he frowned. “What the fuck.” He tried to recite the exorcism again but was cut off midstream by a kiss. _

_ Namaah hadn’t meant to do it. But Dean was so adorable in trying to exorcise him he just couldn’t help himself. He slid his hand up Dean’s back and cupped the back of his neck pulling him in closer. He wrapped a hand around Dean’s hip and held him tight against himself. _

_ “Oh.” Dean didn’t know what to say or do. He’d kissed before, girls of course, but this was different. This was passion and sex all in one. “Why, why didn’t it work?” He was finally able to squeak out as Namaah loosened his grip on him. _

_ “Because Dean Winchester, I am not a normal Demon. I’m a fallen angel and I’ve corrupted my grace so much that I appear as a Demon.” Namaah pulled the boy in again. For the life of him he couldn’t understand why he couldn’t get enough of the boy. He knew he should stop, he didn’t mind corrupting the young but he’d never gone so far as to take one this young to bed and Dean was tempting him in ways he hadn’t been tempted in eons. _

_ “Dean, if you ever need me, call my name and I will find you,” Namaah whispered, his breath warm against Dean’s ear and it made the boy shudder in response. _

_ “Oh, boy, you are a walking temptation,” Namaah shivered himself at the boy's response to him.  _

_ Dean looked up into the handsome face and knew what he wanted, “You can have me, if you want,” he said breathlessly. Namaah threw his head back and got his breath under control. When he looked back down at the boy he saw unbridled lust on young Dean’s face. Namaah knew he was lost even more than before. He also knew if he did this thing, his grace and what was left of it would blacken even more but what the hell, he was damned anyway.  _

_ “Dean, you must be sure,” he said softly against those lips that he found himself kissing once again. _

_ “I’m sure.” Dean didn’t understand completely what was happening to him but this creature, this Demon he wanted, he wanted like nothing before in his life. He pressed his body against the Demon and closed his eyes as he rubbed himself against his potential lover. “Tell me your name.” The question came out more breathless than he realized as he wrapped his arms around the Demon and laid his head on the firm chest. _

_ “Namaah.” The Demon breathed in the boy’s scent and it sent tendrils of lust through him. He knew with everything he had he should push the boy away, but he didn’t. He picked Dean up in his arms and he was lost when those strong legs came around him pulling him in tight. _

_ “I promise not to hurt you,” Namaah said as he disappeared and claimed Dean Winchester as his. _

Aaron came out of the memory as he watched the young man walk the scene, his face had hardened and aged in the two years that he had dealt with the Apocalypse. But, his eyes, those beautiful green eyes that had captivated Namaah from the beginning were staring into the darkness, cold, clear and calculating.

“Hello? Who’s out there?” Dean held up his gun in his hand as he swept the crime scene with his eyes. Aaron smiled as he moved out of the shadows.

“Hello Dean.” He stood a few feet away from the man that he still considered his. He had been so angry with Michael for trying to take the man away from him that after Lucifer and Michael fell into the cage he went after them. He wanted to tear them apart but he was stopped. He was told that Sam’s soul was still there and Aaron cursed his brethren as he left and came back to earth. 

“Namaah,” Dean whispered as he lowered his gun, part angry, part happy to see the Demon he had so many complicated emotions for. “Where have you been?” He had called for Namaah so many times during his and Sam’s ordeal with the Apocalypse and was angry that he hadn’t once showed.

“I was bound in my human body and ordered not to go near you. They threatened my children Dean. I wanted to come to you but I couldn’t. I even went to Hell and tried to stop it before Alastair got to you. You were so far gone by that time, you didn’t know it was me that was your first victim.” Aaron hadn’t held a grudge against Dean. He knew Alastair and the silver tongue the torture Demon had. It was his own stupidity that got him caught in the first place and he held no ill will towards Dean. He didn’t come away unscathed, however, the body he had taken over centuries ago held the scars from being on the budding torturer’s rack.

“No.” Dean looked stricken as he watched Aaron walk towards him, tears fell as a hand cupped his cheek.

“Yes Dean. I was there, it took a while to be put back together, but I came back and I searched for you when I found out you were pulled out of Hell. I couldn’t find you because Castiel hid you too well from me. Then my brother’s bound me in my body and I couldn’t come to you, no matter how hard I tried.” Aaron leaned in and kissed him. He almost cried himself at the feel of those lips that still felt the same as they did on the day he claimed a fifteen year old boy as his own. 

“Namaah.” Dean wanted to cry as his arms came around the Demon and held him close. Sam all but forgotten in the background. 

“Are you still mine Dean? Or has my brother turned you against me?” Aaron asked as his lips trailed kisses along Dean’s jaw and neck.

“Still yours Namaah. Always yours.” Dean pressed in closer as he let his head fall to the side in a sign of submission. 

Sam was transfixed. He had never been told about this Namaah and he didn’t really know what was happening now. He wanted to say something, anything but it was like he lost his own voice. His soul was still in turmoil after coming back from Hell and he wasn’t sure if what he was seeing was even real. He rubbed at the scar on his hand and closed his eyes hoping that what he was seeing wasn’t real.

“I want you Dean, it’s been too long.” Aaron wrapped an arm around Dean’s waist as his other hand held the back of his neck, the embrace almost reminiscent of that first time. “Will you let me have you?”

“Yes.” Dean was lost in the embrace of the Demon he had given himself to all those years ago.

When they landed in his hotel room Aaron slowly undressed Dean, caressing him, kissing him relearning how he felt under Aaron’s hands. Dean’s head fell back at the feel of those hands on him, hand’s he knew so well, hands that knew him so well. He almost cried out at the caresses on his flesh as it was slowly exposed to his lover.

Dean knew that Namaah was now called Aaron but when they were together like this, giving and taking of each other in a passionate dance that only strengthened their obsession with each other. For what else could it be called other than an obsession? It certainly couldn’t be love, neither one of them used that word for whatever it was they had. Dean didn’t care, all he cared about was how Namaah made him feel, how his Demon always made him forget the world around him and the responsibilities that had been forced on him too young. He never regretted letting Namaah have him that first time, and has never regretted it since. 

He was angry and confused when his Namaah hadn’t come to him when he called out over and over to him. That had never happened before. No matter where he was, no matter what was going on, if he called his Demon came. They would give to each other, not only their bodies, but they would talk of their lives and what was happening in them. Namaah was the only one that Dean ever fully opened up to. The only one to really listen to him and understand about his pain, anger and frustration with his father. He talked about Sam and how he loved his brother but sometimes the responsibility was too much. 

The night Sam had gone to college Dean had run from his father and called for his Demon. He let himself be taken over and over so that he could forget. Forget that his brother had left him, had run away to deal with their father on his own. He always felt so alone, except when he was with Namaah.

When they finally made it to the bed Dean looked at his lover and saw the scars. Memories of what he had done came fast and furious to his mind and guilt settled deep within. Shyly he touched the being above him and let silent tears fall from his eyes.

“I’m sorry, fuck I’m so sorry.” Dean’s breath hitched and wished, not for the first time, that he had been stronger. That he could have held out like his father, but he wasn’t and not for the first time he wondered just how far he had been manipulated. He wondered if that weakness was really in him or was it by design and he was always meant to be the righteous man who shed first blood in Hell. 

“Dean, there’s nothing to be sorry for. Don’t.” Aaron bent down and kissed his lover, opening his mouth when Dean sought entrance and they kissed with slow open mouthed kisses. His tongue twining with Aaron’s as he arched up into his Demon lover’s body. 

“I never would have hurt you.” Shame filled Dean’s face as he ran his hands over the body above him, remembering how he had given each and every scar to Namaah. 

Aaron smiled a slow seductive smile, “Dean, these mean nothing. I would have suffered a thousand times over for you,” Aaron lifted Dean’s legs on his shoulders and bent the man almost in half as he kissed him with a fervor that hadn’t been there before. 

Dean was so far gone that he hadn’t noticed when Aaron, no Namaah, had prepared him. All he remembered was hands on him and fingers in him. Now he was being breached as he threw back his head and wanted to cry out in ecstasy as a bit of dark grace leaked out and spilled over Dean making his breath catch in his throat. When Namaah finally pushed himself all the way in Dean clung tightly as his legs wrapped around his lover’s waist.

Aaron wanted to howl, wanted to shout and cry out at the feeling as that familiar heat wrapped around him and held him tight. He couldn’t help it when his eyes turned black as he took a moment to get his breath back.

“God you’re beautiful.” Dean breathed in sharply as he watched the play of emotions on Namaah’s face. His cock swelled as those dark eyes looked down on him. “Move Namaah, please, please take me. Make me forget for a while at least.” Dean clung to his lover as if he was the only lifeline he had left in his life.

Aaron didn’t wait he kept up a steady rhythm as he thrust in and out of Dean’s very willing body.

“Yes, fuck yes,” Dean cried out as he gripped Namaah’s hips pushing up meet him thrust for thrust. All too soon his orgasm slammed into him and pearly white cum shot out over his stomach and chest. Neither him nor Namaah had even touched his cock. When he came his muscles contracted hard around Aaron’s own cock that was still sliding in and out of his body. Namaah threw his head back and stifled the scream that wanted to rip from his throat as he came hard deep within his lover. 

Aaron carefully pulled from Dean’s body and collapsed next to him pulling him close. He wrapped even tighter around the young man when the dam finally burst and Dean let out all of those repressed emotions. Not even Lisa had helped him forget everything that had happened. More than once in the time he was with her his thoughts drifted to his Demon. That was who he needed and wanted but he was so angry when Namaah hadn’t shown up he didn’t call him, couldn’t call him. Then Sam came back and their lives were once again going to crap. 

“It’s okay Dean, it’s okay.” Aaron held him and closed his eyes tight against the fury that rose in him over the pain his brother’s had caused this man. Just because there was one prophecy didn’t mean they had to orchestrate it’s coming true. The truth was there were thousands of prophecies and his brethren just decided to pick this one. He hated them, all of them in that moment. Dean’s pain was almost a living thing and Aaron’s eyes turned black and his wings wanted to break free as white hot anger rose in him.

“Don’t, please don’t. Just let it go. I can’t take anymore fighting, anymore anger and manipulation. Please Aaron, just stay. Don’t leave me I need for one person, just one not to leave me.” Dean crawled on top of him and wrapped his arms and legs around Aaron. The pleading in Dean’s voice broke Aaron. He had never seen his Dean this broken. He took a deep breath and agreed to stay with him.

When his breathing finally evened out and Aaron knew Dean was asleep he carefully moved out from under him. He got up and took a shower then went to the all night diner down in the lobby of the hotel to get coffee. Even though he didn’t need food to sustain himself over the long centuries he grew a fondness for certain things. Bagels were one. They were hot and fresh and he bought a half dozen with a tub of cream cheese. 

When he got back to his room he checked on Dean and saw he was still asleep. He sat down in one of the chairs at the small table and opened the files that he wanted to go over. When Dean rolled over and the sheet moved off him Aaron’s eyes glazed over in lust as he watched his lover sleep. That’s when he noticed, his marks were gone from the young man’s body. The tattoos that he had carefully spent hours on were gone. Why hadn’t he noticed before? This was yet another thing his brother’s took from him, the list was piling up and it pissed Aaron off even more.

“We had to cleanse his body Namaah,” a voice said from behind him.

“He was mine, and you took him from me.” Aaron hissed out as he turned and confronted his brother Castiel.

“He was never truly yours Namaah. He was always Heaven’s.” Aaron grabbed Castiel by the throat and slammed him against the wall. His eyes turned black and his wings came out on full display. Instead of being broken and mangled like many fallen his were healthy and beautiful. The double wings were practically glowing in their darkness.

“He was always  _ mine _ ,” Aaron growled low in his throat. “You used and manipulated him till he was so twisted up he is now broken.” Aaron moved till he was mere centimeters from Castiel’s face, “I never broke him. I never hurt him, not even when I was on his rack. Not even when you and our brothers sent killers after my family. I blame you and all of you for what he suffered.”

“We did what we thought was right.” Cas glared back at his brother wondering what he was going to do.

“I wanted to rip you apart you know. But it was Gabriel that stayed my hand, and look where that got him. Dead.”

“Gabriel’s actions were his own as yours has always been. You took a fifteen year old boy and corrupted him.” Yet Cas didn’t feel any evil coming off his brother. Corruption, danger and sexual greed yes, but Namaah hadn’t ever been evil. 

“I didn’t do anything to Dean that he didn’t ask for. It has always been and will always be his choice. Consent Castiel, which all you seemed to forget, is always how it should be.” Aaron’s sneer turned dark, “You forget I was still connected to Angel radio and I looked into his memories and I could kill you all for what was done to him.” Aaron growled as he stared hard at his brother. Then just like that he let Castiel go. “You aren’t worth it. And you better not try to lock me inside my body again.” He glared as he showed Cas the scar from when he himself had burned off the lock.

“We had to keep you away. You would have taken him and hidden him. God know what Sam would have become if Dean wasn’t there.” Cas actually looked like he had regret in his eyes and Aaron almost believed him.

“Yes, I would have kept him from you but don’t you think that if Dean asked I would have hidden Sam as well? I would do anything for him.”

Cas stared at Aaron for the longest time and realized something that none of his brothers or sisters had realized before. Aaron was in love with Dean Winchester. Not just in love, this was a soul, if Angels had souls, deep love. He wasn’t even sure if Aaron was aware of his own feelings. It would explain why his wings were still healthy, why he hadn’t become evil, and why he hadn’t ever retaliated against Dean for what was done to him in hell. Aaron forgave the young man and this confused the hell out of Castiel.

“You love him,” Cas said under his breath as he continued with that piercing stare at Aaron.

“I don’t know what it is Castiel but that first time Dean spoke to me on a level no being had ever had. I can’t explain this connection but it’s there and when you kept me from him it hurt. The pain was like nothing I’d ever felt and I’ll never forgive you for it. Now get the hell out of my hotel room.” He growled as he looked hard at his brother.

Castiel was even more confused than before. They all thought Namaah was just using the boy, trying to corrupt his soul so that Michael couldn’t use him as a vessel. Oh how wrong they were. He wanted to say more but the look Aaron was giving him could cut steel. He did however do something he should have done months ago. He walked over to Dean and laid a hand on his ribs marking Namaah’s name on them. This way the fallen angel could always find him.

“Your name is now written there,” Castiel said as he stared hard at Aaron, “Don’t hurt him or you’ll answer to me.” Cas growled out as he fluttered away. Aaron drew in his wings and turned to see that Dean was still thankfully sleeping. Drinking the last of the coffee he stripped and crawled into bed and pulled Dean to him, spooning behind him he softly caressed the skin of his lover’s side. He missed the runes he had personally placed on Dean’s body and he vowed to replace them as soon as he could.

Dean stirred next to him and turned in his arms. He opened his eyes and knew it wasn’t a dream.

“It wasn’t a dream. It really is you,” Dean curled against Aaron’s chest sighing his contentment.

“It really is me. Cas was here.” He pulled Dean into him even more, “He wrote my name in the runes on your ribs so when you call me, I can find you now.” He brushed his hand through Dean’s short hair and kissed his forehead.

“Aaron.” Dean was more settled Aaron could tell by the way he used his current name. “I’ve never told Sam about you.” Which made him feel a little guilty over the way he treated Sam over the whole Ruby situation. Wasn’t he keeping secrets? Hadn’t he been keeping this secret for years?

“Do you want to tell him? I’ve never told you to keep it secret Dean. I know why you never told your father.” Aaron often wondered how that conversation would have gone and almost laughed to himself at the ridiculousness of it. A Demon and a Hunter, it was almost scandalous.

“I know how he’s going to react. He’s going to be pissed and not really for the reasons you think,” Dean sighed as he sat up in the bed.

“Ruby?” Aaron smiled at the scowl Dean threw his way. God he missed the Hunter, every last part of him.

“So I guess you knew as well.” Dean looked down at his hands and closed his eyes.

“I also know about Lisa,” Dean’s head shot up as he again felt a surge of guilt. “Don’t. You needed someone. Of course I wanted it to be me, but I had to break the lock and it took me a while to figure it out. It was more complicated than the one that had been put on Sam.” Aaron crawled on top of Dean as he pulled the man down under him and took his mouth again kissing him deeply, passionately. “I’m hardly the jealous type Dean, you know that.” Dean’s eyes rolled in the back of his head when Aaron slipped inside him. “But, you’re mine Dean,” Aaron growled as he looked into Dean’s green eyes.

“Yes.” Dean looked up at Aaron and wrapped his legs around his waist pulling him deeper inside. “God yes Aaron, yours, always.” Dean arched up as Aaron thrust in harder. He pulled back and told Dean to flip onto his stomach, grabbing his hips Aaron pulled Dean to him and breached him once again. Aaron gripped  him tight and started to pound into him.

“Fuck, Aaron,” Dean cried out as he took his straining cock in his hand and came his body shaking from the force of the orgasm.  Aaron wasn’t far behind as Dean’s muscles clamped down and pulsed around his cock that was still buried inside his lover.

Unfortunately it was at that moment that Aaron’s door was being opened and in walked Spencer.

When he looked into the room he stopped dead in his tracks.

“Oh, oh god I, I’m sorry.” When Aaron looked over at him he hadn’t realized his eyes were black.

“What the fuck.” Spencer almost dropped the coffees he had in his hand. “I ah, I’m going to step outside and wait for a few minutes then I’m coming back in and you are explaining to me what the hell is going on, okay?” Spencer blew out a breath as he slowly turned around and walked back out of the room.

           Aaron collapsed on the bed and ran a hand over his face. “Sorry about that.”

“I wanna know why the fuck he had a key to your room.” Dean sat up and glared down at the Demon, pissed.

“It’s not what you think Dean. I’m here with the team. We each have a key to someone else’s room just in case there is something wrong.” Realization dawned on Aaron as he got up and retrieved his phone. Two missed calls and several text messages were waiting for him. “Shit, there’s been another murder.”

“And that’s why Sam and I are here. We heard about the string of strange murders.” Aaron couldn’t quite keep the smile off his face as he pulled Dean off the bed.

“And you just couldn’t resist, could you?” Aaron leaned in and kissed him.

“No and,” he frowned as he looked to the side, “I guess I hoped you would show up.”He didn’t want to admit how much he had needed Aaron over the last couple of years, and being separated from him had made him confused and angry. He knew they needed to work this out but at the moment there was something more pressing they had to do.

“I’m going to go take a shower, and you should call Sam, he’s probably freaking out that I just took you.” Aaron ran a finger along Dean’s jaw, then slowly down his throat. Moving back into him he whispered in his ear, “They took all of my marks Dean. We just may have to remedy that.” Aaron bent his head and grazed his teeth along Dean’s neck.

“I know, I had no say in what they did.” Dean’s jaw clamped down as he held Aaron one more time. “You have me Namaah, make me all yours again,” Dean sighed as Aaron’s arms came around him once more.

“Look I have to get dressed. We’ll talk later.” His hand rested on Dean’s hip, “I’m putting the runes back, do you understand?” His voice was edged with that bit of darkness that always drew Dean in.

“Yes, god yes.” Dean smiled a tight smile as he pulled away and grabbed his clothes. Aaron quickly took a shower and grabbed clothes out of his go back and put them on. When Dean went into the bathroom to clean up Aaron finally opened the door to his room to see Spencer was still waiting, sipping at his coffee and giving him an indecipherable look.

“Come on in Spencer. I assume you have a lot of questions.” Aaron stepped back as he let in his subordinate.

“What the hell are you and where is Aaron Hotchner?” Spencer threw his bag on the bed that was still made and crossed his arms.

“Spencer, I am Aaron Hotchner.” He took a deep breath as he moved to the bed and sat on the edge. “My real name is Namaah and I am a fallen Angel. When I fell Aaron was just a boy in a village that had begged for help. I took him as my vessel. That was a very long time ago. I’ve had to re-invent myself over and over through the centuries.”

“You’re a fallen Angel.” Spencer sat back in the chair he had folded himself into and just stared at Aaron trying to process what he just said. “What about Haley? And that is a Winchester. Aaron they are on the FBI’s most wanted list and if you remember you’re a goddamn FBI agent.”

“I’ve been meaning to take care of that.” Aaron thought he had said it low enough that Spencer wouldn’t hear but unfortunately he had.

“You’ve been covering for them haven’t you?” Spencer sat forward as he glared at his boss.

“Yes, and I have my reasons why which I don’t want to get into now.” Spencer started to protest when Aaron held up a hand, “But, I will tell you when this case is over, not before. It’s a long story Spencer.”

“How long?”

“How long what?”

“How long have you been fucking a Winchester?”

“I was fifteen when he first found me.” Dean smirked as he stood in the doorway to the bathroom, leaning against it with his shirt off Aaron couldn’t help it when his eyes flashed black. “Does it to him every time.” Dean’s smirk turned into an almost arrogant smile.

Spencer’s eyes widen in shock. “You,” He swallowed several times before he found his voice again. “You took a fifteen year old boy? Aaron, that’s, that’s...” He surged out of his chair and started to pace back and forth.

Aaron watched as Dean sauntered over to him, hair still dripping and his tanned skin glistening wet from the shower and leaned down and kissed him. He wasn’t the only one to stake a claim “ _ Eein _ .” Dean said against Aaron’s lips and the word didn’t go unappreciated. He would always be Dean’s and Dean would always be his not matter what happened.

“Dammit  _ ol hoath _ , put a shirt on and stop being an ass to my agent.” The old endearment had slipped easily from his lips and Aaron closed his eyes to tamp down on the storm of emotions that welled up inside him.

Spencer was looking between the two of them and let his mouth fall open at the wanton display before him.

“That’s what Spencer?” Aaron smirked as he watched Dean’s tight muscles ripple over him as he stretched up to put the shirt back on himself.

“Fucking hell Aaron, you are a damn child molester.” Spencer couldn’t believe the word even passed his lips when it came to Aaron. Of course that was probably the wrong thing to say as he suddenly found himself being pinned against the wall by a very strong arm and it wasn’t even Aaron.

“Don’t you ever call him that again do you understand me?” Dean’s eyes had flashed with fire and Spencer realized just how dangerous Dean Winchester could be. “He didn’t do anything to me that I didn’t want. No one, get this straight okay? No one made me ever do anything I didn’t want. Especially Namaah.” Dean hissed out as he locked eyes with the young Doctor Reid.

He only let Spencer go when Aaron placed a hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay Dean. I think it’s the nature of our jobs to think the worst.” Aaron brushed his hand across Dean’s cheek who closed his eyes at the touch. “Now, do you need me to give you a ride somewhere?”

“Nah I called Sam, he’ll come pick me up in a few. They aren’t gonna arrest us are they?” Dean looked at Spencer as he asked the question.

“No, they aren’t.”

“Hotch, you can’t be serious.”

“Spencer, you are going to have to let it go, at least for now. Like I said, I will tell you everything once this case is over. Now you guys have been trying to tell me there is a new crime scene?”

Spencer narrowed his eyes and let his displeasure show. “Yes, that’s why I originally came in here. You hadn’t answered your phone.” He glared back and forth between the two men. “I’m going downstairs.” Spencer stalked from the room and went down to meet the rest of the team.

“I’ll meet you later. I’m assuming we are going to have to have a similar talk with Sam?”

“What if we meet back here, maybe do it all at once? Rip off the band aid so to speak?” Something settled in Dean as he watched Aaron move to him once more.

“Okay.” Aaron reached out and pulled the hunter close to him. “Dean I never abandoned you.” Aaron cupped his cheek and kissed Dean once more.

“I know, I should have known something was wrong. I should have tried to find you but I was just so angry at everyone and everything that was happening.” He sighed as he stood there a moment longer. “You’d better go. I’m sure Dr. Reid has thoroughly trashed your reputation by now.”

Aaron gave him a small smile before he moved off to grab the files and his briefcase. “Do you have a new number?” Aaron grabbed his phone and pulled up the contact information for Dean.

“Yeah, we had to get rid of the old phones. This is the one I keep on me.” He gave Aaron a new number. Each of them kept making excuses to not leave but finally came the time when they finally had to.

“I’ll call when we’re done for the day. If it’s not too late, should I come get you? I’ll pick-up pie.” Aaron teased as a familiar glint was in his eye.

“Yeah, I don’t care the time.”

“Tonight then.” Aaron leaned in for one last kiss, “When this case is done Dean, we’ll go to the lake house. I have a need to play.” Dean leaned into the kiss and moaned at the thought of what his Demon might have in mind for him.

“Go, I’ll stay out of the way.” He smirked slightly, “Promise.” Aaron shook his head knowing full well that Dean could easily get him and his brother in all kinds of trouble.

___________________________________________________________________________

Aaron made it to the vehicles and saw that everyone was waiting on him for a change and not the other way around. He looked up at Spencer who turned away from him and got in the opposite vehicle from him.

“What is that all about?” Dave asked as they piled into the two SUV’s.

“It’s a long story Dave and I plan on calling a team meeting to explain it to everyone.” Aaron kept his eyes on the road and waited for Dave to say something more. He wasn’t sure what Spencer had told them so he wanted to the team to lead.

“He said something about not knowing you at all. He’s been the closest to you out of the team so something significant must have happened in your room. First he’s buying you coffee thinking you fell asleep at your table next thing we know he’s stomping downstairs angry. Almost Emily back from the dead angry,” Dave watched his friend but Aaron didn’t betray any emotions at all which made Dave narrow his eyes at him.

“Dave, please I need you to let this go, at least for now, okay?”

“Fine. I’ll try to be patient and wait for tonight.” Dave worried his lip as he watched his friend.

JJ, who was in the back didn’t say anything and she wasn’t sure if Spencer would talk to her. If her Unit Chief said he would tell them later then she would wait it out.

They arrived at the police station and piled out of the cars and immediately headed towards the conference room they were using for their set-up. Spencer went to work right away on something he had noticed when he went back over his files. On each of the bodies small runic symbols had been painted on them but it wasn’t like any runes he had ever seen.

“Reid?” Aaron asked as he stepped up next to Spencer.

“These symbols, they aren’t like any writing or runes I’ve seen before.” Spencer showed Aaron the symbols and his face paled slightly. “You know something about this?” Spencer glared at his boss, someone he had considered family but wasn’t sure what he was now.

Closing his eyes he looked through the pictures of the crime scenes and picked up on  what it was that Spencer had shown him. Taking down some of the team's notes Aaron took all of the photos and put them in the order that he knew them to go in and wrote on the board  _ Ol Trian Quasb G Whore Namaah.  _ Swallowing hard he pulled his phone out of his pocket and called the number Dean had given him.

“Come on Dean.” Aaron closed his eyes and looked inside to try to find his lover but he was too emotional and couldn’t calm down enough to find him..

“Hello?” Someone answered.

“Sam? Sam Winchester?” Aaron frowned down at the phone.

“Yes this is Sam, who are you and why are you calling Dean’s phone?” Aaron swallowed hard as his grace flared-up inside him. His wings broke free but he had enough control to keep them invisible from his team for now.

“Sam it’s a trap, this whole case is a damn trap, where is Dean?”

“I don’t know, who is this?” Sam’s voice sounded distant almost and Aaron didn’t know what to make of it.

“Sam, my name is Aaron Hotchner. I’m with the FBI and I need to know where Dean is.” Aaron was looking at the rest of his team as they filtered into the room.

“I don’t know, he called me about an hour ago. I went to meet him but he never showed, all I could find was his phone,”

“Namaah, haven’t heard that name since I was in church in Italy.” Prentiss was looking at the board that Aaron had written the translation to the runes. “These words though, they remind me a bit of what the church calls Enochian, the language of the Angels.”

Spencer stared at Aaron and raised his brows.

“Sam, where are you? I need to come get you. I think you might be in danger.” Aaron wanted to get Sam to safety because he wasn’t sure if it was just Dean this person was after, or if it was wider than that. All he knew was that Dean was missing, and after he just got him back.

“What? No, not till I know what the hell is going on.”

“Sam, look I will explain but I want to get you to safety first. Please, trust me, I’m doing this for Dean.” Aaron tried to reassure the brother. It was a long tense moment for Aaron waiting for Sam to give his answer.

“Okay, fine.” Sam gave him the name of the motel that he and his brother were staying at. Aaron didn’t even think as he blinked out and appeared in the middle of Sam’s motel room.

“Who the hell are you?” Sam was pointing a gun at Aaron’s head as he manifested in the middle of the room.

“I’ll explain everything I can Sam but we need to get out of here. Now.” Aaron held out his hand for Sam to take. The younger Winchester hesitated for a moment before taking Aaron’s hand and when he did they quickly blinked out and arrived back in the conference room.

“Jesus Christ I hate that,” Sam groaned as he put his head between his knees and took deep breaths before he straightened back up and looked into several very shocked faces. “Um, this is a police station. What the hell is going on?”

“Sit Sam.,” Aaron started to pace back and forth trying to think about what his next move was going to be.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Sam looked at the man pacing, “You, you’re the one that grabbed Dean and disappeared last night. I was calling him for hours wondering what the hell was going on.”

“Yes I am the one that took Dean.” Aaron sighed as he looked at Sam. “But now something has happened to him, look.” Aaron showed him the translation on the board and waited.

“Who the hell is Namaah? Wait.” Sam closed his eyes and looked like he was mouthing something to himself, “Angel, fallen Angel actually. It’s believed that he is responsible for the rise of prostitution that coincided with the rise of civilization. It’s also believed that he tries to protect those that have fallen into prostitution-“ Sam stopped and turned to look Aaron in the face. “You, I remember you. Not just from last night.” Sam walked towards him lips pressed tightly together as he tried to bore holes into Aaron’s eyes just from that look.

“I was wondering if you were going to remember. I really wish you would get tested Sam. I believe that you’d probably rate up there with Dr. Reid here.” Aaron stood with legs apart and arms crossed over his chest.

“You talked me out of it, just after I got to Stanford.” Sam’s frown deepened. “How do you know Dean?”

Aaron smiled a half-smile, “I tried to talk him into it. He tried to exorcise me and it was just so,” Aaron licked his lips as he schooled his emotions. “Endearing, I made him a different offer.”

Sam just looked at the being across from him and jumped back when Aaron’s eyes turned black. Sam didn’t think as he started to rattle off the exorcism that was so ingrained in him. When nothing happened a look of shock and confusion flitted across his face. He raised his hand and voice and recited the exorcism yet again but more forcefully this time and still nothing happened.

“I’m a fallen Angel Sam. That won’t work on me, remember? And I would suggest you put that angel blade away. You kill me you really will break all ties with Dean. He would do what I know he’s wanted to do for a while.” Aaron leaned in close to Sam and whispered in his ear, “You kill me and I know your brother wouldn’t hesitate putting a knife in your heart, understand?”

Aaron pulled back and had a satisfied smirk on his face as he saw Sam pale from the threat he knew was quite real.

“Aaron, what the hell is going on here?” Rossi had enough as he looked at the two men.

Aaron took a deep breath and ordered his team and Sam to sit.

“We were going to do this with you all tonight but seeing as Dean is missing I’ll try to make it quick.” Closing his eyes and taking a quick cleansing breath he opened them back up and they all see the pure black. He couldn’t help the slight hurt when those who hadn’t seen flinched back from him. “My real name is Namaah. I am a fallen angel but I have corrupted my grace so much that I am probably more Demon than Angel. Yes, before you ask, demons, angels and other supposedly mythological creatures are real. I’ve known Dean for.” Aaron smiled and tried to keep his fear tamped down at what could be happening to his lover. “Fifteen years-“

“WHAT?” Sam yelled as he surged up out of his chair, anger and hurt clearly written on his face. “He was only fifteen.” Sam’s breathing was shallow as he glared at the creature in front of him.

“And I have never regretted one day that we’ve been together, and neither has he.” Aaron’s own expression held a dangerous edge to it.

“Wait, wait, wait, what the hell are we talking about here Hotch?” Morgan narrowed his eyes at his boss trying to wrap his head around what was happening.

“Dean and I have a complicated relationship Morgan.”

“You mean sex don’t you? You had sex with a fifteen year old boy?” When Aaron didn’t deny it Morgan’s face turned dark with anger, “Are you fucking kidding me?” Morgan looked more than hurt, he looked betrayed, especially after what was revealed about his past to Hotch and Gideon.

“Morgan, this is nothing like what you are thinking.” Aaron eyed his subordinate who was vibrating with rage.

“Do you even have a conscience?” Morgan snarled his lip as his eyes bored into the person he thought was a friend.

Aaron had to take the time to think about that one. “Yes, I do.” He decided to finally drop all pretense as he blinked his eyes back to normal. “I have to admit it’s wavered over the centuries and I have done...” He swept his eyes around the room. “Questionable things, but until Dean, I never touched anyone that young. Corrupted, yes, tempted, yes, but never touched. And Dean is the only one that I ever had that young.”

The shocked looks on most of their faces should have upset him but they didn’t. He knew what he was and if he could finally be himself around the team, that is if they even got through this whole, then maybe Dean could finally be a permanent part of his life.

“Questionable things.” Morgan repeated as he stared dumbfounded at his boss, “That is what you call sex with a fifteen year old boy, questionable things?”

“Morgan do not equate what happened to you with this. It isn’t even remotely the same. I,” He still had a hard time admitting the truth of their relationship. He wasn’t going to use the word love, his grace was too dark for that, or so he kept telling himself. “I care very deeply for Dean.”

“That still doesn’t make it right Hotch.” Morgan didn’t want to hear anymore as he stormed out of the precinct. He needed to clear his head and get away from the man he once respected.

Aaron closed his eyes and rubbed at the back of his neck.

“Anyone else have anything to say at the moment? If not we have someone to find.” Aaron glared at the rest of his team.

“We’ll talk about this when this case is over.” Rossi tried to keep the pain, anger and confusion that had welled up inside him in check as he turned back to the board and tried to get them back on track. “What do these words mean Aaron?” Rossi pointed to the translation.

“They mean,  _ I will destroy your whore, Namaah. _ ” Pain flashed through his eyes as he thought of what that could mean. “I’m not sure if they were after me, Dean or if it’s about the prostitutes being killed.”

Rossi may not understand what was going on but he stepped up to Aaron and placed a hand on his arm, “You love him don’t you Aaron?”

“I don’t know Dave, I’ve never been able to explain what we are to each other. And circumstances beyond either or our control had separated us for the last two years. I was ordered by my brothers to stay away. They used a spell and locked me and my powers inside this body. And it was one of them that woke the Reaper and sent him after me because I tried to find Dean.”

When he went to explain more Aaron heard a shout and guns being drawn. When he turned he saw a bloody Cas holding Dean’s body in his arms.

“ _ Dean,” _ Aaron shouted as he rushed across the room and took his lover in his arms. “Dean,  _ Dean _ ,” Aaron was trying to wake him up but nothing happened. Laying him on the table he started to quickly rip off his shirt to see what happened. When he saw the wound he breathed in sharply.

“Cas, what, what happened? Why didn’t you heal him?” the growl that came from Aaron had most people stepping back, but not Sam who had also rushed to his brother’s side.

“I’ve been trying Namaah, but the wound...” Cas looked up at Aaron, “It was a dark blade Namaah.” Cas glared at him and everyone in the room felt the tension between the two beings.

“What the hell does that mean?” Sam was at his emotional limit. This Demon-Angel had taken his brother and, in his mind, corrupted him. “What is a dark blade?”

Aaron ignored Sam for the moment more worried about the wound in Dean’s side. He could already see the corruption making it’s way through his veins. Pushing all emotion aside Aaron threw off his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt cuffs, shoving his sleeve up he took a deep breath before he pushed his hand inside the wound.

All hell broke loose around him as everyone shouted at him to stop what he was doing. Sam even tried to pull him off Dean, but it was Cas that held the younger hunter back. Growling in anger as his eyes turn black Aaron threw up a forcefield around him and Dean keeping everyone out.

“Come on Dean.” He placed his hand on Dean’s face as he concentrated on pulling out the corruption that was trying to work its way through Dean’s body. “Please, don’t leave me Dean, not like this.” Aaron wouldn’t let the tears that formed in his eyes fall as he pushed his hand in even more. His dark grace fighting a battle with the corruption and at one point Dean’s eye flew open and he screamed out in pain.

“I’m sorry  _ ol hoath _ , I’m so sorry, hang on for me Dean.” The hunter reached up and grabbed Aaron’s arm in a bruising hold as he gritted his teeth.

“Just hurry and get this fucking thing out of me,” he yelled as he clamped down on the pain.

Aaron had finally found the source of the corruption and grabbed onto it slowly pulling it out causing Dean to arch up off the table and start thrashing about.

“HOLD HIM DOWN,” Aaron yelled in a dark voice that no one had ever heard come from him before. Sam didn’t hesitate as he grabbed at Dean’s legs and held them with all his strength. Cas grabbed Dean’s arms and between the two tried to hold him steady. Finally, after what seemed like forever Aaron finally pulled out the corrupted energy and held it in his hand as blood dripped everywhere.

“What the fuck is that?” Spencer’s eyes were wide with shock and everyone else looked at him like he had grown a second head. Spencer never cussed.

“It’s a concentration of corrupted energy.” Aaron pulled down a blade from seemingly out of nowhere. Moving off and calling for Cas the two of them together invoked a spell that forced the energy into the blade Aaron was holding. Finally when they had it subdued, Aaron flicked his wrist and made the blade disappear. He then turned to his lover who was lying quite still on the table.

Laying his hands on the wound Aaron concentrated again and worked on repairing the internal damage. Cas stood next to him and added his own grace causing an even greater healing energy to flow through Dean. Finally they were able to move to the wound itself and together they closed it up. A few tense moments later Dean surged up off the table taking in a deep ragged breath. He was still unfocused but when he looked around the room his eyes landed on Aaron who he threw himself at. Aaron wrapped his arms around Dean, not caring about the drying blood as he buried his face in Dean’s neck and Dean did the same with Aaron.

Everyone in the room was utterly speechless. Especially Sam because Dean never showed any kind of physical affection, well not unless they were near death or dying and that happened way too many times in their lives. Sam then reflected that maybe Dean needed the physical contact because it seemed that he’d come yet again close to dying.

Morgan had finally made his way back into the station and when he entered the conference room he stood there stunned. He had no idea what the hell was happening from the blood drying on the conference table to the man currently wrapped around his Unit Chief. After staring for a few seconds Morgan cleared his throat hoping to get everyone’s attention.

Dean took a quick breath before he leaned back and kissed Aaron unashamed. Letting his head fall on Aaron’s he took a few moments.

“What the hell happened?” Aaron cupped his cheek with his clean hand.

“He called himself Pharzuph. He was like you Aaron, a Demon-Angel.” Dean swallowed as he laid his head on Aaron’s chest, trying to find his strength. Normally he wouldn’t show this much affection or vulnerability in front of others but at the moment he didn’t care.

“It all makes sense. Dammit.” he cursed in Enochian under his breath. “Are you okay?” Aaron’s eyes were still black to hide the raw emotions he was feeling. “Don’t do that again.”

“Get myself kidnapped so one your deranged brothers can tie me up and torture me? Yeah like that hasn’t happened before.” Dean glared at Cas a moment before he shook his head in frustration. He unwrapped himself from around Aaron and stood on shaky legs as he leaned against the table. Cas quickly got him into a chair before he fell over.

“What is going on here?’ Morgan lifted his brow as he stared down Aaron and frowned at the blood soaked hand.

“Morgan, Dean Winchester, Dean, SSA Derek Morgan.” Morgan narrowed his eyes at Aaron but decided not to say anything.

“I’m going to go clean-up, I’ll be right back.” Aaron blinked back and his eyes were back to normal. Grabbing his coat he carefully hid the hand that had blood all over it. Walking into the bathroom he hung up his coat and proceeded to wash his arm thoroughly. Shaking with emotion he leaned against the sink as flashes of Haley’s blood all over him entered his mind. He tried to get it together but it was too much all at once and as he stood there on shaky legs  he used his power to lock the door then slid to the floor he covered his face with his hands and cried.

____________________________________________________________________________

“He’s taking too long.” Dean tried to stand but he still felt a little faint from his ordeal. Morgan took a deep breath as he sat down on one side of him and Spencer on the other. The rest of the team spread out around the table while Sam grabbed a chair and sat just behind but next to Dean.

“Look, Dean.” Morgan put on his best counselor voice as he started to talk to the hunter. “I know you probably don’t want to talk about this right now but if you ever need someone-“ Dean frowned at the Agent as he held up his hand to stop him from finishing whatever it was he was going to say.

“Are you trying to counsel me?” Dean gave him a look that Sam knew well. It was a dangerous look that said to back off but Morgan pressed on anyway.

“Hey, I know what abuse that young can do to someone, how it can make someone believe that they have affection for their abuser, especially if it’s gone on for years.”

Dean cocked his head sideways and leaned on the conference table that they had yet to clean.

“Let’s get one thing straight right now. I have never let anyone do anything to me that I didn’t want. You may not understand and that’s fine but back the fuck off. You have no idea what my life has been like and how Aaron has been my only constant. If I were to call him right now he would come, no matter what, no matter where. So, tell me Mr. Federal Agent just what the hell your problem is.” The glare he was giving Morgan was something he’d only seen on killers. Dark and dangerous killers.

“You were fifteen Dean.” Morgan frowned trying to understand.

“Yeah I was fifteen. Sam,” Dean leaned back in the chair he was in and looked to his younger brother, “Tell the Agent here what I was doing at fifteen.”

“Dean, you really think that’s a good idea?” Sam was doing his best bitch face which made Dean just smirk at him.

“Doesn’t matter, we’re probably screwed anyway. We’re sitting in the middle of a group of Federal Agents Sammy, and I know Cas could zap us out of here, but it would piss Aaron off and I know he’s not doing okay.” Dean looked towards the bathroom and became worried, “Maybe one of you can tell me, why was he so upset with the blood? I’ve seen him rip a Wendigo apart and have no problems. Hell we took out a nest of Vamps together and man there was blood everywhere. He hasn’t ever freaked seeing my blood before, what’s going on?” Dean looked genuinely worried.

The Agents at this point thought Dean was a little crazy but they would indulge him for the time being. Then when they had the situation under control they could find out what was really going on.

“You don’t know?” It was JJ who finally spoke up. She was trying to process this whole strange day and it looked like it was going to get worse before it got any better.

“Know, know what?” Dean was outright glaring at everyone now.

“Dean, Aaron was attacked last year by The Boston Reaper. The man got away then started stalking him and his family.” JJ wasn’t sure how much Dean knew about Aaron’s family, she hoped she was doing the right thing.

“What, what happened? Jack’s okay right? Haley?” Dean asked as he looked around the room. “It was Haley, what happened?” he hardened his voice as he stood up from the chair.

“She was killed. A gunshot to the head while Aaron was on the phone with her.” JJ looked down at her hands and tried not to let her emotions show because that day was burned forever into everyone’s brain.

Dean turned to Cas, “You son-of-a-bitch. You locked his power and he couldn’t even defend himself? Defend Haley? And you call him a Demon? He could have saved her but no your damn precious Apocalypse meant more. Well Cas, was it worth it?” The snarl on Dean’s face had Cas moving away from him.

“We did what we thought was right at the time and you know that.” Cas had used that excuse one to many times with him and he was getting tired of hear it.

“Get out of my way.” The low menacing tone should have alerted Cas to just how pissed Dean was but it didn’t  Cas reached up to grab Dean’s arm and before he knew it Cas was up against the wall. “I thought you were my friend Cas. I thought you were my best friend but this, this is too far. Get out.” Dean moved away from the Angel.

“Dean-“

“I said get out, leave, this was inexcusable Castiel. An innocent woman, a woman I cared about…..how long have you known?” Dean clamped his jaw shut as he practically bored holes in Cas with his stare.

“It happened when you were at the Supernatural convention.” Dean’s breath was short as he turned away from Cas and looked at the rest of the group, they were all surprised by the look of pain on Dean’s face.

“This happened November, last year?”

“Yes, I’m sorry. Did you know Haley?” JJ was confused, well more confused than even just a few minutes ago.

“Of course I knew Haley. She was Aaron’s best friend and the mother of his child. Oh god, I should have been there.” He rushed out of the conference room as the agents shouted at him to return. When he knocked on the door to the bathroom Aaron told him to go away.

“Aaron, let me in.” Dean’s voice was gruff. He didn’t have to wait long when he heard the lock click open. He opened the door and rushed inside to see Aaron sitting on the floor with his back up against the wall. Dean turned and clicked the lock, he didn’t want anyone to disturb them. Sitting in front of his lover he took Aaron’s hand in his.

“I just found out, I’m so sorry Aaron. I know what she meant to you.” Dean tried to keep it together as yet another person in his life was taken as a result of the Angels and their plans for him and his brother.

“Dean, I...” Aaron looked up trying not to break in front of the hunter. “I’ve lied to myself for years about what my feelings are for you. I kept telling myself that I’m a Demon and we can’t really feel love but I do, god help me Dean I do and I have. I think I’ve loved you from the moment you wrapped yourself around me.” Dean stopped whatever else Aaron was going to say by a finger on his lips.

“Don’t you think I figured it out a long time ago Aaron? I love you too, I have since I was fifteen. Fuck those that don’t understand, you have always been the one to be there for me. I know you cared about Haley and it never bothered me, not really. You know they are partly responsible, right?”

“I couldn’t save her. If I could have flown there I would have but they locked me in this body, I couldn’t even fly. When I got there, she was in our old room so much blood.” Aaron held out his hands and they were shaking.

“So when you had to take out that thing in me, it made you think of what happened to her didn’t it?” Dean grabbed Aaron’s chin and made him look up.

“Yes.” Aaron closed his eyes and clamped down on the myriad of feelings that were churned up inside of him, “Dean I don’t think I would survive it if I lost you completely. If you had said yes to Michael I would have followed you down.” Aaron reached out pulled Dean to him kissing him.

“Don’t ever tell me that. I’ve lost too many people Aaron. I know you will find a way to move on when the inevitable happens-“

“Dean-“

“Aaron, I live a dangerous life, you know that and after the last couple of years, it’s not going to get any better. I tried living that apple pie life, but I got sucked back in and it almost got Lisa and Ben killed. Sam and I are now walking targets.”

Aaron pulled Dean into his arms and held him close, “Don’t leave me Dean.”

“I can’t promise you anything other than today Aaron. You know it’s always been that way.” Dean felt like his heart was breaking and he didn’t know why.

It took a while for Aaron to get himself under control but he knew he needed to. “We have a Demon-Angel to stop. Come on,” He stood and Dean stood with him. Aaron took a moment to get himself under control and with a snap of his fingers he looked like the impeccable Unit Chief he always appeared to be.

Dean wanted to say more but he knew Aaron was right, they had to stop the fallen angel before anyone else got hurt.

______________________________________________________________________________________

“You keep holy oil in the back of your car?” Aaron crossed his arms as he looked into the trunk of the Impala.

“Well, yeah. We’ve been dealing with these assholes for two years now. Cas showed us how to contain an angel and believe me it’s come in quite handy. I figure why not give it a try with Pharzuph.” Dean lifted the jugs out of the car as Reid and Morgan came to look in the trunk.

“What in the hell?” Morgan stared dumbfounded and almost flinched back when Dean grabbed a couple of the Angel blades and held one out for Morgan who was trying to figure out just why these two had so many unusual looking weapons. 

“You do know how to use a blade, right?” Dean smirked at the look on Morgan’s face. The agent reluctantly took one and held it in his hand.

“How about you encyclopedia boy?” Dean started to hand one to Reid when Aaron stopped him.

“That isn’t a good idea.” Reid frowned at Hotch but deep down knew that he was right. “Do you have any bullets for a revolver? Maybe coat them in the holy oil and give them to Reid.”

“Hell, Hey Sammy, why didn’t we think of that before?” Dean turned to his brother who was still pissed at him about the relationship he had with Aaron.

“I don’t know Dean maybe you would have been able to think about that if you hadn’t been screwing around with a Demon.” Sam grabbed one of the jugs and some of the revolver ammo and moved off to work on carefully coating them in the holy oil.

“I may have deserved that one,” Dean pressed his lips together as he glared after his brother.

Aaron moved over and gripped Dean’s chin rather roughly as he made him look at Aaron.

“You don’t deserve that. What your brother was doing was different. He was led down a very dark path and one my brother’s helped push him there. Even though they threatened to ‘end’ him they truly wouldn’t have. It would ruin their plans. They wanted him to say yes as much as they wanted you to say yes. They put that wedge between you, do you understand that Dean?” Aaron glared hard at Dean as his anger snapped around him.

“Hey.” Dean turned into Aaron and laid a hand on his chest, “It’s okay Aaron. I get it and we figured out how much we were being manipulated It’s why I told them to go to hell.” He gave Aaron a cheeky grin before he leaned in and gave him a quick kiss. “Come on, let’s get this done.”

They walked to the circle that had been drawn out and started to pour the holy oil around it. Sam set up the summoning ritual in the middle of the circle.

“What exactly are we doing here Hotch?” Prentiss moved up alongside him and quirked a brow as she stared right at him.

“You seem to be taking this all in stride,” Aaron said as he stared straight ahead.

“After what happened with John and Matthew, Hotch, I believe in a lot of things that I didn’t use to. I’ve seen a lot of strange things, and you can’t tell me that sometimes these cases don’t feel...” Prentiss inhaled deeply to settle that sense of other that she was all to use to as of late, “right.”

“If you ever want to know, you can ask me.” Aaron gave her a rare smile but it was the look in his eye that made her shiver.

“Okay, so John and Matthew, was there something….supernatural? And how exactly did you get that priest out of the US and back to Italy?” Prentiss crossed her arms across her chest.

Aaron took a few minutes to gather his thoughts on how to answer his subordinate.

“Prentiss.” He turned to look at her straight on, “I did call someone in Dean’s circle. They came to check out your friend John. It wasn’t a demon but he wasn’t right. I’m not sure what came back with your friends Prentiss but something did. Dean’s friend took care of it but they never told me what exactly they did. As for the Priest I made a deal with the Italian Government which is private and has nothing to do with the team.” He took a moment to see where everyone was then turned back to Prentiss. “As to what we are doing we are going to summon an Angel and contain him.” Aaron looked at the circle and doubled checked to make sure everything was accounted for. They couldn’t afford to mess this up.

“Everything is ready, let’s do this.” Dean had come up to let Aaron know that the ritual was ready. Aaron nodded and he, Sam and Dean took up positions around the circle and used a summoning spell that Sam had quickly modified specifically for Pharzuph. When Aaron set the contents of the bowl on fire the three of them quickly stepped out of the circle and waited. 

The team was strung out with anxiety and anticipation. Each person was trying to wrap their heads around what was happening. When the ground started to shake Aaron kept everyone calm. Then a man appeared in the middle of the circle and Aaron set the oil on fire, which quickly burned high as the oil was consumed and the circle closed tight.

“Clever Namaah. I wondered if you were going to summon me, or if the Hardy boys were. Seems you teemed up. And I see Dean is still standing. As soon as this fire dies down I will remedy that brother.” The menacing voice sent shivers down the backs of the onlookers.

“What do you want Pharzuph?” Aaron growled as he circled the other Angel.

“What I’ve always wanted. For you to give-up this stupid need to blend into the human world and come back to me.”

Aaron laughed at him. It was dark and the coldness of it left several of the BAU members standing there in shock.

“You think we can ever go back to what we were? I’m sorry but that just isn’t going to happen. Not now, not ever.”

“You would prefer this human? You agreed with Morningstar, how can you turn your back on why we left Heaven in the first place?”

Aaron took a deep breath as he slowly circled around the trapped Angel. “Because we were wrong. I’ve watched them change and grow. Yes, they are flawed but look at us, are we not also flawed? We are all emotion all the time, we run in extremes but them? They are beautiful, rational, irrational, love, and caring. There is a depth to humans that we do not have Brother. It took me too long to realize it.” He let his grace show as the darkness enveloped him there was a collective gasp from those around him. “I don’t know if my grace could ever be cleansed of the things I’ve done but I’ve tried. You have to let this go Phar. You have to let me go.” 

“No. You don’t know what you’re saying.”

“He knows exactly what he’s saying Zuper.” Aaron frowned as he looked towards the voice. His face paled as he looked at someone he thought was dead.

“Gabriel.” His grace flared and his wings unfurled as his eyes widened in shock.

“Yes indeedie kiddo.” Gabriel walked up to Aaron and was going to hug him but Aaron pulled back.

“I don’t...I don’t deserve…” Gabriel just smiled as he closed the distance and wrapped Aaron up not just in his arms, but his grace as well. He felt the Archangels wings  come around him and cocoon him in a warmth he hadn’t felt in eons.

“You are worthy of forgiveness Namaah,” Gabriel whispered softly in his ear.

Aaron shut his eyes as he was swept up in Gabriel’s grace. It flowed into and over him soothing a part of him that he thought he had lost forever. That connection to his brothers that had been severed when he left Heaven. Those empty places where they had once shared grace with them  were being filled and Aaron felt a well of emotions flow through him as he stood there feeling safe and protected like never before. Gabriel pulled on his memories and he saw everything his brother’s had done and just held on tighter giving Aaron the knowledge that at least one of them still cared.

“I’m sorry brother. I’m sorry for your pain, take what you need.” Gabriel held on as Aaron shook with the overwhelming emotions. No one around them dared breath or say a thing. No one really understood what was happening but they didn’t want to break the spell. finally it was Aaron who pulled away but he was still reeling from the shared grace.

Dean watched with careful eyes as Gabriel gave him a wink before turning to Pharzuph.

“You, young man have been causing a lot of trouble.” Gabriel’s eyes burned with fire and it was a side of the trickster that he didn’t often show. “You not only have hurt my favorite Seraph, but you tortured one of my favorite humans.” He took a step towards the dying fire that still held Pharzuph. “And for that you will have to pay.” Gabriel let his wings show, all six shining white wings flowed out from behind him. “Sorry kiddos but this one is mine.” Gabriel put out the fire with ease and before Pharzuph could react Gabriel had him in a strong grip and disappeared.

Everyone except Sam, Dean and Aaron stood there gaping. Dean immediately reached for Aaron to make sure he was okay.

“What did he do? Did he hurt you?” Dean pressed his lips together tightly as he ran his hands lightly over Aaron’s face.

“No. Gabriel would never hurt me. He, I.” Aaron was speechless not knowing how to say what it was that happened between them.

“It’s okay you don’t have to say anything.” Dean just squeezed his shoulder and moved to clean-up the supplies that were scattered around.

He was standing there as his eyes turned up to Heaven he did something he hadn’t done in a very long time. He sent up a silent prayer of thanks. He just hoped they knew he was sincere. The tension and anxiety of those around him brought him back to himself. Wiping his face he turned to face his team as they had gathered close to him.

“I know you have a lot of questions and you want answers and you deserve them. But, can you give us a couple of days? I need to process this as much as all of you do.” 

“Okay. But we probably shouldn’t do this at the office.” Rossi raised a brow wondering what Aaron had in mind. Pulling on his power Aaron gave each of them an address on a small map and told them to meet him and Dean there in two days time. He walked over to Dean and wrapped an arm around his waist and smiled before they both disappeared.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Dean was naked strapped down on a table on his right side so that his left side was exposed. Aaron was straddled his legs working on replacing the Enochian sigils that had once graced his lover’s side and hip. Aaron had warned Dean that it would be very painful. The last time he used a numbing spell, but Dean asked him not to this time. Aaron wondered about it at first as he made the first cuts with the thin scalpel he held in his hand. He worried when Dean’s eyes rolled in the back of his head and Aaron stopped what he was doing.

“Dean? Are you okay?”

Breathing hard it took a moment for the hunter to answer, “Yeah, please don’t stop.” Dean pleaded.

Aaron’s eyes flashed black and a shiver went through his body as the implications of Dean’s plea hit him. His lover wanted the pain. This, this was everything Aaron had wanted but never felt like he could ask of the man under him. Sure, they had done some very dark things as lovers but Aaron had never given Dean this level of pain. Closing his eyes he re-centered himself so that he could concentrate on the task at hand.

Continuing the slow methodical work it didn’t go unnoticed by Aaron how Dean’s cock was hard and already leaking. How Dean was shivering and anticipated each stroke of the knife. How each scream made Aaron revel in what he was doing to Dean.

“Aaron,” Dean’s eyes were glazed over as he looked up and to the side at Aaron. The demon lifted his brow and wondered if Dean was slipping into subspace. Aaron decided to experiment a little before he finished. Moving down Dean’s body he bent down to lick around the cuts he had made tasting Dean’s blood and pushing his dark grace out into the cuts. Dean’s body shook and he threw back his head as pain seared through him, his cock hardening even more.

“Oh Dean, you have no idea what you are doing to me,” Aaron growled as he allowed his hands to wander the body under him. He let his hands fill with his grace and continued his long, slow caresses. Using his grace as if it was a violet wand he replicated little electric shocks and assaulted Dean with each and every touch.

“Fuck,” Dean cried out as his hips thrust forward.

“Do you want to come Dean?” Aaron hummed against the flushed skin as Dean was now sweating and shaking with need.

“Oh god, please, please Namaah.” Dean kept up his thrusting, seeking some kind of relief. Aaron closed his hand around Dean’s cock and pulled once, twice and that’s all it took for his lover to cry out as he came over Aaron’s hand. Aaron moved off of Dean and went to clean up his hands. When he got back Dean was still shaking from the powerful release.

Aaron caressed Dean helping to bring him back down a little as he picked-up the scalpel and straddled Dean’s legs once again.

“Shall we continue?” Aaron kept a hand on the back of Dean’s neck till the hunter was able to speak.

“Yes,” The word came out breathless and needy and Aaron couldn’t believe how much he was pleased to hear it.

He continued his work on the sigils going slow to make sure they were right. When he was finally done with the first part of the sigil creation Dean was once again a quivering mass of need. Aaron closed his eyes and again filled his hands with his dark grace and pushed it into the sigils. Dean bowed his back as a scream ripped through him from the white hot pain. Aaron did this twice more before the prominent tattoos finally flashed black and settled.  He sent a healing spell through the tattoos as well so that Dean wouldn’t have to worry about them staying clean.

Releasing Dean from the restraints Aaron pulled his lover into his arms and kissed him roughly biting and nipping at his lower lip. He let his hands wander down Dean’s back and his fingers found the runes he had put there earlier in the day. They were sex runes and Aaron activated them with his grace, pleased to know that they were attuned to him and him only. His fingers breached Dean’s hole and found it slick and ready for him, but he still needed Dean’s consent.

“You ready for me Dean?”

“Yes, please Namaah, I need you in me.” Dean’s head fell against Aaron’s shoulder as his arms wrapped around Aaron’s upper body.

Lifting him slightly Aaron guided his cock into Dean’s slick hole and thrust up in one quick stroke. Dean wrapped tightly around Aaron as the demon started to fuck into him with short hard thrusts. Dean’s own cock was trapped between their bodies and every time Aaron thrust up friction was applied to his aching member. After a few hard thrusts Dean was once again coming. He held on tight as his release coated both their stomachs. Aaron thrust in a few more times before he too found his own release coming inside his lover.

Aaron held Dean close to him for a few minutes then moved the two of them off the table. Carrying his lover he walked into the large bathroom where a  bath awaited them already. It didn’t take much of his grace to heat it up as  Aaron lowered the two of them into the tub where he proceeded to wash and take care of Dean.

The hunter knew not to protest. He had in their early beginnings with each other but he quickly learned that the demon liked to take care of him, especially after rough sex.

“Do we need to talk about what happened?” Aaron asked as Dean was laying with his back against Aaron’s chest running his hands along Dean’s chest and arms.

“I don’t know what to say really. I know I process pain differently after Hell.” Dean closed his eyes as Aaron’s hands gentled slowly caressing him.

“Is this something you want to explore? You seemed to respond rather.” Aaron kissed the side of his neck. “well.”

“I don’t know, maybe. It felt.” Dean swallowed hard as he thought back to what happened. “good.”

“We can take it slow, experiment. If there is anything you don’t like or don’t want you have to tell me. Okay?”

“I can do that. Now can we not talk about this anymore?” Dean’s defenses were coming up, shielding himself from his confusing feelings. Aaron had given him small amounts of pain in the past and Dean had liked it but this was different. It reached into Dean on a deeper level than any other type of sexual play they had done before. He wanted to learn his limits but right now it was too much. He felt that if they continued to talk about it he would break and he didn’t want that, didn’t want to spoil that floaty feeling he was experiencing. It was nice to get out of his head for a change.

“No we don’t have to,” Aaron said, though he knew they did need to talk this through, but it would be a slow process to get his lover to open up to him again. He knew they had work to do, that Dean’s trust had been broken and Aaron wanted Dean to fully trust him again. Letting Aaron cut on him was a huge step for both of them and it showed Aaron just how much Dean did trust him but he knew Dean needed more. Their bond hadn’t shattered, it was just stretched thin and it would take work to shore it up again.

“Come on, let’s get you some water, and into bed.” Dean moved off of Aaron and stepped out of the tub. He grabbed a towel to dry off and Aaron wasn’t far behind. Aaron moved into the kitchen of the spacious lake house and grabbed a couple of bottles of water. When he got to the bedroom he settled next to Dean and encouraged him to drink at least a half bottle before he went to sleep. Aaron stayed up and watched over him while he contemplated his future with the team, the BAU and the Bureau in general.

_______________________________________________________________________________

The knock wasn’t unexpected. He told the team where the lake house was but asked them to give him and Dean a couple of days before they showed up. Well, they certainly took it literally as they came two days after the events in Ogden. He knew this was going to be a painful, uncomfortable conversation. He knew he had broken their trust and he wasn’t sure if they could ever get back to what they used to be.

He also knew that maybe Morgan would never trust him again. Explanations and reassurances did nothing to quell the man’s anger. Even though Morgan understood it was all consensual he couldn’t get past the idea that Aaron had taken a fifteen year old to bed. Not only that but his true moral compass had been revealed to the whole team and they were trying to reconcile what they knew of Aaron Hotchner the man with Aaron Hotchner the Angel-Demon.

Aaron opened the door and let everyone in. Even Garcia was there which made Aaron wince inward when he saw the sad look on her face.

“Garcia.” Aaron smiled and seemed to help relieve a bit of the tension between them.

“Bossman.” She smiled back and then couldn’t help herself. She flung her arms around a very surprised Aaron who just wrapped her up and hugged her back.

“I don’t care. You’ll always be my liege no matter what.”

“Morgan told you?”

“He told me. I also gave my chocolate thunder a smack on the back of the head for thinking bad things about you. All I want to know is, does this man, who I am reserving judgement on whether or not he’s good enough for you, make you happy?”

Aaron was touched by Garcia’s concern and he smiled softly as laid a hand on her shoulder.

“Dean has always been a bright spot for me Garcia. I wanted you guys to know but I was protecting him too.”

“Always the hero.” She patted his arm before she let him go.

Aaron settled a little more knowing that at least two people he cared about still trusted and believed in him. Taking a deep breath he led them out to the backyard where they had chairs, a plethora of snacks and drinks all set-up.  Aaron invited them to grab whatever food or drink they wanted before they settled down.

After everyone settled there was a long uncomfortable silence that stretched out raising the tension even more. It was Aaron that finally broke the silence.

“Well, I said that I would answer your questions and here we are.”

“Okay, I’ll go, please explain what the hell you really are.” Rossi sat forward and glared at the man, no not man, being or whatever the hell he was that Dave had once considered his best friend.

“As I explained back in Ogden my real name is Namaah. I am a fallen angel but through many of my own actions here on earth I have corrupted my grace so much you might as well call me a demon. There were a few of us, they called us  _ Dereliquit _ , or The Forsaken. We are kind of a hybrid of our own making. A Demon-Angel.”

“What was your original purpose?” Prentiss watched the man she had respected, and still did, no matter what he had done in the past. He had proven himself loyal to the team time and time again.

“As I said before my original purpose was to watch over the temple prostitutes; the women who lived for the temple and gladly let themselves be used for sexual rites.”

“So what happened?”

“I fell when Lucifer did. I agreed with him. I didn’t understand why Father wanted us to bow down to man, why he wanted us to love you more than we loved him. And I lashed out. I coaxed the temple whores out onto the streets as, I don’t know, revenge maybe and that started my corruption.”

“Do you hate humans?” Spencer was holding himself around his waist as he watched Aaron. He had tried to understand but he was hurt and angry at all the lies that Aaron had told them. He had thought Gideon’s betrayal and leaving hurt, but this, somehow was worse. He didn’t know why but something deep in him had stirred to life and it scared and confused him.

“I did at first. You have to understand that for millennia we were told that we were his perfect beings, that he loved us above everything in the universe. Then he made you. To many of us it was devastating to learn that God put more love and devotion into you, humans, than he did to us, his Angels. We fought for him, died for him, and yes there are things that can kill an Angel. It’s not easy, but there are ways. We were by his side and loved him fully. Creating you and being told that you were better than us?” Pain filled Aaron’s eyes as he looked down at his hands.  Dean had come out onto the patio by this time and had heard what Aaron was telling them. He had heard this before, knew how deeply it hurt his Demon. He came to sit next to Aaron and took his hand and held it. “It hurt. While many stayed and wanted to understand there were many who became angry and confused.”

“That still doesn’t explain or justify your actions with Dean.” Morgan glared at Aaron. He felt angry and betrayed by a man that he thought he could trust.

“I don’t know what else to say to you Morgan. I know you think I’ve betrayed you somehow, but I haven’t. You can’t equate what happened to you with my relationship with Dean. Yes, I admit my grace has been irrevocably corrupted, but I never did anything with Dean without his consent.”

“I just don’t know if I can ever trust you again.” Morgan sat there and glared at Aaron. “It doesn’t matter if there was consent or not, you just don’t get it do you Aaron or Namaah or whatever the fuck you want to call yourself.”

“It matters to me.” Dean growled at the darker man. “You think I was some blushing virgin Morgan? Well I wasn’t. I knew exactly what I was doing and for your information consent is very important to him. If I had said no, he would have left. Why can’t you understand that I  _ wanted _ it. I wanted him.” Dean reached out and laced his fingers with Aaron’s as he glared at Morgan.

Morgan looked between them and shook his head. Their explanations didn’t quell those feelings of anger and betrayal that he felt.

“Derek, I think you need to let this go. You are making this about you and you can’t do that.” Penelope took his hand and held it as she saw how much he was fighting with himself.

“I just. Maybe you’re right mama but it’s going to take a lot of time.” Morgan took a drink of beer to calm himself. He turned silent as he tried to work through all of this in his head.

“What about Haley?” JJ sat forward in her chair. She wanted to reserve any judgement until she had the whole story. The man that she knew was a good man, someone who fought for those who needed help. She wanted to try to see that man again.

“That is a complicated question.” Aaron frowned as he looked at his entwined hand. “I met Haley when I was in college, not High School. I really did go to college to become a lawyer.  I really did go through SWAT and then was recruited for the FBI. I did care very much for her and I married her because I wanted a child. I admit I did manipulate her memory a little and I’m not proud of it. Much later in our marriage I told her everything and she still stayed. She became my best friend.”

“Did she know about...”JJ pointed between them.

“Yes, she knew, and we had many long discussions about my relationship with Dean. I didn’t hide it. The divorce was because she found someone else. I wasn’t happy about it, I loved her, whether any of you choose to believe that or not, it’s true. Angels, even one’s like me, have an innate need to love and be loved. Our problem as a species is that we are all emotion. It’s led to so many of our problems, but now isn’t the time for that.”

“What did you mean by the Apocalypse? That wasn’t really going on, was it?” Spencer frowned as he sat forward, arms propped on his legs.

“It was very real.” Dean furrowed his brow as his anger rose. He calmed only when Aaron reached-up and tightly gripped the back of Dean’s neck. “I lost a lot of good friends trying to stop it. Just be glad we did.”

The team stared at him in shock then looked over to Aaron as unspoken questions colored their expressions.

“He’s telling the truth. And I couldn’t do anything about it.”

“You said you were locked in your body, how?” Dave was still trying to wrap his head around everything Aaron and Dean were telling them, though it was a lot to take in but, he wanted so much to understand.

Aaron shoved up his sleeve on his right arm up to his elbow. The team flinched back at the scar. Pulling down a piece of paper out of thin air he handed it to Dave.

“That symbol is a complicated spell. The overlapping symbols were branded into my arm, locking my Angelic powers inside. I couldn’t access them. My brother’s didn’t want me to interfere in their idiotic plans. It took me a long time to unravel the spell and I had to break each layer separately. Part of that meant I had to..” He took a shuddering breath remembering the excruciating pain trying to undo what his brother’s had done to him. “Use a brand to break the lock.”

“WHAT!” Dean surged off his chair as he tried to tamp down on his temper. As he was pacing the doorbell rang again and Dean went to go answer it so he could get a handle on some of that anger.

“You did this to yourself?” Emily had gotten up and was sitting in front of Aaron gently running her fingers over the angry looking scar.

“I had to Prentiss. I couldn’t exactly come to any of you guys with this now could I?”

Aaron looked towards the inside of the house because Dean was taking too long. He stood and made his way towards the front door. Remembering his manners, he turned back to the team and gave his excuses.

“Excuse me, I’ll be right back.” 

“Sam you have no say in what I do with my life.”

“Dean, he admits he’s a demon.

“Technically I’m a fallen Angel.”

Sam stood there with his arms crossed glaring at Aaron.

“You don’t look like no Angel that’s fer sure.” Dean turned to his brother and glared.

“You brought Bobby?”

“Someone has to talk some sense into you. If it isn’t going to be Cas then maybe Bobby will.”

Aaron was rather amused by their show of distrust not only in Aaron but in Dean as well.

“And what is it you think you need to talk to me about?” Dean’s voice held an edge of danger to it that had both Bobby and Sam staring at him like he had lost his mind. Of course Aaron didn’t make things any better by wrapping an arm around Dean’s waist and flashing his eyes from their deep chocolate brown to black. He was tempted to kiss him right in front of these men but he held back.

“Why don’t you join us on the patio?” Aaron smiled a very predatory smile.

“Would you stop that?” Dean looked at his lover and just shook his head at Aaron’s show of dominance.

“Fine.” Sam growled as he pushed past and stalked outside, Bobby following closely behind.

“You are not making this any easier dammit Aaron.” Dean growled as he turned his head and noticed the smile on Aaron’s face. “And you don’t have to be enjoying yourself you know.”

“Come here.” Aaron pulled Dean in and kissed him long and hard. If they didn’t have so many guests he would take the hunter down to their basement and do very filthy things to him. After what seemed like too long a time Aaron ended the kiss, smiled and walked back out to the patio leaving a very aroused Dean in his wake.

“Son-of-a-bitch he’s going to be the death of me,” the hunter muttered under his breath.

When the two were seated again no one really knew what to say or ask. It was an uncomfortable silence when JJ finally asked what she had been dying to ask since Ogden.

“Hotch, you said back in Ogden that they threatened your children. You have other kids? Jack isn’t the only one?”

Aaron sat back in his chair, crossed his legs and contemplated exactly how to answer the pretty blonde. He took a deep breath as the corner of his lips curled into a smile.

“I’ve walked this earth for, well a long-time. I’ve seen civilizations come and go. Even inadvertently caused a war. And I’ve fathered many children. Most of the time I’ve been able to be there for them but sometimes circumstances beyond even my control have kept me away. Currently I have four children of varying ages. Jack is the youngest and a man named Rupert Giles is the oldest.”

“Do you know where the others are?”

“At all times. They are tied to me through my grace.”

“And what about the mothers?” Aaron smiled even wider knowing JJ would always side with motherhood.

“They are well taken care of.”

“Are they all smart like Jack?” For some reason Spencer felt that little something stirring low in his stomach. That feeling he couldn’t quite figure out. This feeling made him sit-up to pay more attention to the conversation that was going on.

“I’ve always chosen highly intelligent women when I want to have a child. Even though Haley only had a part-time job and essentially was a stay-at-home mom she was quite smart. The only problem with that has been sometimes there is mental illness. Hasn’t happened very much, in fact only four or five times. The last I vowed to be more careful in the future.”

“Why? What happened?” Rossi was sitting forward now very interested in the conversation.

“You really want me to tell you this? Because I’m not sure if you’re going to like the story.”

“Oh now I’m really interested. This is a whole side of you Aaron that we don’t know. If I didn’t know any better, I’d call you a sociopath. But I don’t think that even comes close to what I’m thinking.”

“Angels are all emotion Dave. In our true forms we have no control over what and how much we feel. I do feel, more than you could ever imagine. Some emotions that humans don’t even have words for flow through us constantly. It’s just that I gave into those darker emotions for so long that I don’t know how to be anything else.”

“So, you were telling us about you’re what, conquest? Lover?”

“Lover is a good term.” Aaron closed his eyes a moment and searched for the words he wanted. He knew he had to be careful, or he’d end up being cruel. “I met her while I was spending some time out west. She was oddly attractive. I’ve always been more attracted by the mind and what’s inside a person. I was working as a lawyer. Haley and I had broken-up and I assumed at the time that she didn’t want to pursue a relationship. I needed someone to look into a 14 th century text for me.” Aaron took a moment to gather his thoughts when he felt Spencer’s eyes boring into him. He didn’t look up to meet them, instead he plucked some imaginary lint from his slacks and continued his story.

“She was fascinating and I admit that I seduced her. My case ended, I put away the bad guy and I got a chance at the prosecutor’s office. When I found out she was pregnant I went to her but she had gotten married because she wasn’t sure if I’d come back. She also went off her medication and I…” He looked down at her hands “I tried to heal her mind but I couldn’t.”

Spencer looked up as Aaron leveled a stare at him, waiting.

“You…no…no it’s not possible.” Spencer stood and started pacing. “William Reid is my father.”

“Did you never wonder why you healed faster Spencer? Why your mind works quicker? Did you wonder when you got shot in the leg why you didn’t need the surgery after all? And, why the name Raphael resonated in you?”

“How dare you. How dare you bring that up.” Spencer was fuming, his body thrumming with rage.

Aaron stood and grabbed his arm gripping his elbow hard, “Why do you think I came to help you? Why do you think you started to recover quicker that you should have? I came to help you because I couldn’t leave that damn house to go to you. I was dying every time that bastard put his hands on you.” Aaron growled low as his eyes flashed dark.

“So what? You were afraid of exposure?” Spencer yelled as he wrenched his arm out of Aaron’s grip.

“Yes.” Aaron said as the two men glared hard at each other.

“You son-of-a-bitch. You fucking son-of-a-bitch. Why would you not tell me this?”

“Your mother asked me not to.”

“So all her fears about the ‘Government’ taking me away were true? You helped feed her delusions and fears?”

“No. I stayed away like she asked me to.”

“Wait, what’s going on here?” Morgan was trying to let his brain catch-up but he just couldn’t wrap his head around the conversation Spencer and Aaron were having. His brain wouldn’t let him believe what he was hearing.

“Seems Aaron, or whatever the hell your name is, is my father.” Spencer couldn’t help the pain and anger that flashed in his eyes. “Is that…is that why I’m really in the FBI? Did you do something to get me in?” His breath was shallow and tears wanted to form at the corners of his eyes but he was not going to cry.

Aaron breathed deep and met Spencer’s glare head on. “I will admit I influenced Gideon when we went to that first recruitment seminar. I knew you were at CalTech and I knew he would jump at the chance to mentor you. It was all you though Spencer.”

Spencer stormed off and paced back and forth just inside the kitchen. Everyone but Dean was stunned. The team was rendered speechless no one really knowing what to say about the revelation. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence Spencer stormed back outside.

“What else.”

“I’m sorry?” Aaron furrowed his brow as he tried to understand what Spencer was asking.

“What the hell else aren’t you telling me?”

“You’re a Nephilim. But I suppressed your grace. I didn’t want Heaven tracking you down.”

“What!?” Spencer was almost at his emotional limit, he wasn’t quite sure how much more he could take before he broke. He knew he was going to call his Mother about this but after, when everything was said and he knew the full truth.

“Nephilim are rare. I’ve only fathered ten in my many long millennia here on Earth. Most of my Nephilim children were hunted down and killed. When we got that call in Georgia I was scared. I thought they were coming for you.”

“So I am a freak.”

“NO. No you aren’t. Spencer, I know you won’t believe me and I know you may never trust me again but I love you. I’ve always tried to respect and protect you. You aren’t a freak. If you want I can activate your grace. I’m not sure what will happen, though.”

“I don’t believe you. If you really did love me you would have told me all of this a long-time ago”

“I made a promise to your Mother, Spencer.”

Spencer glared hard at Aaron as he crossed his arms. “So, what will happen to me? If you unblock it or whatever you would need to do.”

“You’d be stronger and faster. Your eyes may change. Many Nephilim have silver eyes and if you stayed in the Bureau you’d have to wear contacts. You may,” Aaron had to swallow back the bile that was churning up in his gut.

“I may what?” The snarl didn’t go unnoticed.

“You may have wings.”

Spencer stood stock still and gaped at Aaron. “ _ WINGS?  _ Like I’m not awkward enough I could get fucking wings? Are you kidding me?”

“You’re awkward because of the suppression. It hinders you in a lot of ways. It’s your choice Spencer. If you want I can even make it so this conversation never happened.”

“No. Don’t you dare take this away from me. Dammit I trusted you. You were my friend, my family, and boy isn’t that irony right there, but I don’t know you do I? I don’t know if I could ever trust you again.”

Aaron didn’t let himself show any emotion but Dean saw the hurt flash quick then it was buried. He knew what he was going to do for his lover after everyone left. He didn’t think what Aaron had done was right but he understood the reasons he didn’t tell the young genius.

No one said anything as the drama played out before them. No one really could. It was like something had been ripped away from their eyes and they were seeing their Unit Chief, their friend for the first time. Bobby and Sam stood to the side, they didn’t want to interrupt whatever was happening at the moment. They both knew this was a crises point for the group.

Aaron waited to see what Spencer wanted to do. He would let the young man lead in this. He didn’t feel guilty for keeping it from Spencer, he felt guilty that he had hurt the young man deeply.

“Oh god. Jack.” Spencer turned white as a sheet as he lowered himself into a chair. “Jack is my brother.” He looked up into Aaron’s face and saw the truth of his words. “Jack is my goddamn brother isn’t he?”

“Yes. He is. He isn’t Nephilim but I believe he will be long-lived.”

“Why in the hell would you do this to us? To any of us?”

“Should I not have children Spencer? Should I just ignore that ache, that need to procreate?”

“YES, at least they wouldn’t have to go through this.” Spencer couldn’t help the tears that started to fall as he sat there reflecting on his whole life. “I didn’t have one father abandon me, I had two.”

“Spencer,” Aaron sat in front of the young man on his knees. His own wings rolling underneath his skin itching to be free. He reached out and laid a hand on Spencer’s cheek but the young man just glared hard at him. “it wasn’t by choice. I could have taken you, easily. But if I had, would you have forgiven me for taking you from you Mother?”

Spencer pushed Aaron’s hand away from him as he sat back in his chair, thinking. No one moved, no one dared to even breath the silence was so thick that it could be cut with a knife. They all waited with bated breath to hear what Spencer was going to say.

“No. No I wouldn’t have forgiven you that.” He let out the breath he was holding as he tried to get a handle on his emotions. He felt like he had been riding one very harsh, sick roller coaster. He was sick to his stomach as he went over everything from the last few days. He took his time as he closed his eyes and let his mind wander to his childhood. He remembered whispered conversations, a stranger at the door, times when he bruised from the beatings from the bullies and how the cuts and bruises would heal over quickly. If he let himself think hard enough he could make out hands that weren’t William’s holding him but it was a memory that he shouldn’t have. He had felt loved and cared for. Those hands were gentle and full of promise.

“You came to see me. When I was little.”

“You remember. It’s the residual grace, the bit that always leaks out.”

“Do it.”

“Are you sure Spencer?”

“Do it.”

Aaron took a deep breath and placed two fingers on Spencer’s forehead while he chanted a spell under his breath. After a moment it was like Spencer’s whole body was bathed in a cool white light when Aaron pulled away.  Everyone watched and waited to see what was going to happen. When Spencer opened his eyes they indeed were changed to a silver-grey color with a white rim. He went to stand-up but he felt like he was a little drunk and Morgan had to catch him before he fell. Sitting in the chair he moaned as a dull ache started in his back. Aaron went to touch him but he screamed as pain seared along his arms and through his shoulder blades. He tried to scramble to pull off his shirt as he felt his back was on fire.

Aaron was there to catch him as he fell forward and doubled over in pain. Leaning over in Aaron’s arms Spencer tried to understand what was going on.

“Shh, Spencer just relax, don’t fight it. Let it happen, just calm yourself.” Aaron buried his hand in Spencer’s hair as he held him waiting for the pain to pass. That’s when he saw them. Just under the surface of Spencer’s  skin, fluttering to break free. Laying a hand on Spencer’s back Aaron carefully encouraged the wings to break free of their prison. Spencer screamed as he felt the skin split and the unfamiliar weight of something between his shoulder blades. Panting he collapsed against Aaron, not caring at the moment that he was hurt and angry.

Aaron just held his son for a while, letting the young man come down from the pain. Slowly Spencer lifted his head and everyone else saw his eyes. His hair had also changed a little. It was lighter, almost like an unnatural silver sheen permeated each silken strand. Aaron helped him stand and couldn’t quite help the smile that graced his lips.

“Spencer, they’re beautiful.” Aaron couldn’t take his eyes off the copper and bronze mixed colored feathers. He also noticed flecks of black, brown and midnight blue running through them. Each feather had a beautiful silver overly that made the feathers shine.  

Standing up Spencer closed his eyes to concentrate on the newly formed wings. He found he had a a lot of control over them as he wrapped them around himself. Opening them back up he flapped them back and forth.

“Wow, they feel weird, but I…” He looked at Aaron who had let his own wings become visible. “I think I like them.” Reid smiled a huge smiled for the first time that day. Aaron couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled out as he stared at the genius playing with his newly acquired wings.

“What else can I do?” Aaron raised his brow confused by Spencer’s sudden change in attitude.

“You’re strangely okay with this Reid.” Morgan watched his best friend confused about what the hell was actually going on.

“I’m still angry and it’s going to take a while to forgive you Hotch. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to call you Dad. But I always knew there was something different about me and this just, well I don’t know I feel…”

“Whole?” Sam spoke-up for the first time as turned towards Spencer.

“Yeah, yeah that’s a good word for it. Whole. Like something filled those places that were empty. And that buzzing in the back of my head, the place that was never really quiet is so clear now. And, I hear voices but they aren’t like what my Mother hears. It’s clearer, more defined.”

“It’s what we call Angel radio. You’re going to have to be careful now Spencer. If you want…” Aaron was feeling a little vulnerable with the whole reveal with Spencer. He wasn’t sure of his place in the genius’s life now and he knew that his time with the Bureau was done. He hurt too many members of his team to be able to go back. “I can help you build your shields to help block it all out. And I can show you how to make your wings invisible.”

Spencer tilted his head and regarded Aaron for moment. “Okay. We can start there.” He stared at the Demon for a moment. His heart wasn’t quite broken but there were cracks and it was going to take a long-time for them to heal and for him to trust Aaron again. 

“We can take our time to discover what it is you can and can’t do.” Aaron looked hopeful that Spencer would reach out and at least let the Demon teach him more about his powers.

“Okay. But we take this one step at a time and anytime I tell you I’m done, I’m done. Okay?”

Aaron would take what he could get if that meant he could have a continued relationship with his son. “Reid. I never meant to hurt you and I never meant for you to find out like this.”

“You mean you never meant for me to find out at all.”

Aaron stayed silent. He didn’t want to go round and round with the young man, especially not after everything that had happened.

“Look, why don’t we all head to the hotel and leave Aaron and Dean alone. We can take the rest of the day to process and maybe come back tomorrow and talk some more.” Rossi got up and started to usher everyone out. Aaron went to say something to Spencer but Rossi put a hand on his chest to stop him. “Give the kid some time to wrap his head around everything Aaron. I think we all need to do that. You need to give us time to process and figure all of this out. Okay?”

Aaron nodded as he watched his team leave the house. He only settled when he felt arms come around him to hold him close.

“It will be okay.”

“No Dean. It won’t. I don’t think they’ll ever trust me again and I don’t blame them. I’ve tried to make-up for my past by doing what I did in the BAU but my silence was my downfall. I’m going to have to resign.”

“Aaron…”

“No. It’s alright. I knew, somehow, it wasn’t going to last forever. I’ll just have to figure out what to do now.”

“Well, you could always become a hunter. You practically are anyway.”

“Maybe. I’ll think about it.” Aaron sighed and rubbed a hand down his face to settle his emotions. 

“You still have a lot to explain Dean.” Sam stood there with his arms crossed as he glared at his brother. “You rip me a new one about Ruby and you’ve been fucking this Angel, Demon, whatever the hell you are.” He turned towards Aaron, who just returned his glare.

“I merged with my host a long time ago Sam. And I’m probably more Demon than Angel at this point in my existence. I didn’t stay pure like Gabriel did.” The two hunters turned to stare at him as their mouths dropped open.

“How do you know that he’s pure? He sure liked to dick around with us as much as he could.”

“His job was to make you accept your roles as vessels. He never took and never corrupted. He may have hidden but he had his reasons. We all did. Human’s think Heaven is so black and white. That it was pure and happy all the time, well it wasn’t.” Aaron didn’t want to talk about this anymore as he walked to the doors that looked out onto the lake. Hh felt it when the others came inside waiting for him to say something.

“You take for granted your world. This beautiful place that God helped create for you. You abuse it every single day and don’t truly appreciate what you have.” His eyes turned black when he turned back to look at the three people standing there. “I try to remember who I was before I fell. What it felt like to watch over and take care of those in my charge but I’m so far removed from it I can no longer be that Angel. I haven’t been in many eons. The darkness I let in turned me, twisted me but I, unlike some of my brothers and sisters who fell, bonded with my vessel. I am what you see. That is why you can’t exorcise me. I  _ am _ my vessel.”

“What about Dean?”

“He can speak for himself. I don’t control him. Never have, never will. Unlike you Sam. You’re passive aggressive love for your brother and his twisted sense of loyalty to you keeps him bound to you. I’ve asked him many times to come home to me. But he wouldn’t, because your father pounded it into his head to always take care of you.” Aaron took the few steps to close the gap between him and Sam. “Do you really expect your brother to always be tethered to you? He went to Hell for you and how did you pay him back?” Aaron’s grace was surrounding him in his anger.

“Hey, Namaah.” Dean put a hand on Aaron’s arm and made him look at him. “It’s okay.”

“Al Hoath,” Aaron whispered as he laid his head against Dean’s. “I just..”

“I know.” Dean leaned in and kissed him as he laid a hand on his heart.

“I don’t get it Dean. All those girls in all those bars. Seriously you’re the consummate ladies man.” Sam glared as he crossed his arms trying to figure out this side of his brother.

Dean smirked as he looked at Aaron. “Want to show them?”

Aaron laughed slightly as he snapped his fingers and changed his appearance.  It was only a glamour spell but he took on the appearance of  a tall curvy brunette with long hair.

“He’d call for me, tell me where he was and I’d show up. It’s a simple glamour spell I learned from a Fey a very long time ago. It’s helped me hide a time or two.”

“Why didn’t you ever tell me about this?” Sam looked hurt that Dean had kept this secret from him for so long. But wasn't that what they were both so good at? Keeping secrets? He just didn’t understand how they both had gotten to this point. 

Dean got really quiet as he turned and walked to the couch and sat heavily on it. Sam and Bobby followed and sat down in the chairs facing the couch. Aaron sat next to Dean and took his hand because he knew what Dean was going to say and he wanted to be there for him.

“I was going to tell you Sammy. The night you left for Stanford. When I came home I had been with Aaron and he wanted me to move with him. I wanted to say yes, god I wanted to say yes. Then you and Dad were fighting and when you said you were leaving for Stanford, well I couldn’t leave Dad alone.” Dean looked to the side because he didn’t want to see what expression was on his brother’s face.

“You stayed with Dad because I went to school? Dean that’s just stupid.”

“No, it wan’t. Dad needed one of us there.”

“And what did you want?”

“Does it even matter anymore?”

“Yeah I think it does. What did  _ you _ want Dean?” Sam asked more forcefully.

“I wanted Aaron. I wanted to leave Dad and hunting and all that crap behind but realized it too late and Dad..”

“Was manipulative and passive aggressive. He made us so dependant on him and each other look at us. We can’t even tell each other the truth when it’s important. Dean, what do you want now?”

Dean looked to Aaron then to his brother, “Is it selfish of me to want both? To be a hunter and have Aaron in my life? I don’t know if I can lose him again.” 

“You won’t lose me Dean. Not now, not ever.” Aaron tried to keep his feelings in check around the other men in the room. He didn’t want to  be the cause of any problems between the brothers and their surrogate father. He knew how important Bobby was to Dean.

“Then we’ll figure this out.”

Bobby and Sam stayed for a while longer. They ordered in food and talked more over dinner. When it started to get late the two men made their excuses and said their goodbyes and headed to their motel.

“That went better than I thought.” Dean stared after Bobby’s truck as he and Sam were leaving. Reaching out for Aaron’s hand he stood there contemplating where to go from there.

“They don’t trust me yet. I don’t blame them but I hope I can earn their trust.”

“You will.” Dean turned into Aaron and held onto him. “Come on let’s go to bed.”

_______________________________________________________________________

Aaron could feel how tired Dean was as they went back inside the house. He steered his lover to the bedroom and put him to bed. When he felt Dean’s breath even out in sleep he got up and put on some comfortable clothes then went to sit out near the lake.

“Well, you finally decided to tell the kid who he really is.”

“What did you do with Pharzuph?” Aaron turned to look at Gabriel as he sat next to Aaron.

“Oh, I’m teaching him a very important lesson.” Gabriel smirked as he folded his legs under him. “Don’t worry, I didn’t kill him. He’s just trapped and needs to understand what he did wrong before I let him go.”

“I don’t think I want to know.” Aaron chuckled softly as he sat back on his arms.

“He’ll be fine, once he learns his lesson. And you my young Jedi have completely avoided my question.” Gabriel popped a sucker in his mouth as he practically bored holes into his brother.

“Yes. I finally told him. But it scares me Gabe. I’ve tried to hide him because i knew what he was. And you haven’t exactly been known to be tolerant of Nephilim.”

“Yeah well maybe I was wrong.” 

“You, Gabriel, one of Father’s favored, wrong?”

“Hey, I thought only I was allowed to be the sarcastic angel Namster.”

Aaron laughed a deep hearty laugh. One that surprised even him. He had very little in recent times to laugh about.

“Don’t hurt him Gabe. Please. Spencer is special and it would kill me if any of our brothers hurt him.” Aaron let his fear and anxiety leak out. He was soothed a moment later when he felt Gabriel’s wings wrap around him in a show of comfort. He also felt Gabriel’s grace reach out and envelop him as well. He didn’t know what possessed him to crawl into Gabriel’s lap but he had craved the touch of his brother’s for so long he couldn’t help it. Wrapped in wings and grace he felt like he had when he was just a small fledgling, wrapped up in Gabriel’s arms as he told them stories. Memories of life in Heaven flooded him as he held on, shaking with the emotions that leaked out and latched onto Gabriel’s grace. He once again felt those empty places fill him but it was more complete this time.

“I won’t hurt him Namaah. Too many of our brothers and sisters have suffered. I have no right to talk. My time as Loki I fathered several children and had to hide them away. Of course it didn’t stop Odin from casting them and me out but that’s a long story for another time. I know how it hurts to lose them. I finally understood the pain you felt when my children were taken from me. I won’t do that to you brother.”

Aaron held on as he felt a change come over him. He lifted a hand and saw his grace wasn’t as black, it was more gray and it made him look up at Gabriel in confusion.

“I told you that you are worthy of forgiveness. I’ve only cleansed a part of you, you have to be willing to do the rest. It’s your choice if you want to continue to be more Demon. You can choose to no longer be  _ Dereliquit,  _ you can choose to be an Angel again. It’s your choice, it always has been.”

Aaron understood what Gabriel had done. He looked inside Aaron and saw all the good that he had done in the last few decades and used that to cleanse his grace. He had done enough good that he could begin to be forgiven. It was now his choice to continue down the path of good and righteous or to fall back on his anger and pain. Wrapped in Gabriel’s grace he held on tight as he slowly released that anger that had been so much a part of him for so long. Tears slipped down his face as more grace was poured into him soothing those raw open places inside him. He sighed in almost contentment when Gabriel’s arms wrapped around him and held him close. 

He laid his head on Gabriel’s shoulder as he wrapped his arms around the archangel’s waist. He had wanted his brother’s so much in the last few years but didn’t know how to ask and when he was betrayed and hurt by those he once loved and trusted his pain and anger at them grew even more. But, here was Gabriel holding him like he used to. Soothing away that pain that he had suffered, telling him that he was worthy of forgiveness. He buried his head against Gabriel’s neck as he let out those emotions that he had bottled up inside. He cried against his brother as he released the pain. Gabriel slipped his fingers in Aaron’s short hair and held him close encouraging the emotional purge. 

It was a long time before Aaron disentangled himself from the archangel. He still shook a little from the emotional toll but he felt himself changing. He knew what his choices were now and he had a lot of decisions to make but he knew he didn’t have to make them all at this moment. 

Aaron didn’t know what to say his face flushed with the emotions he had tried so hard to suppress. Gabriel had coaxed them out with his grace and made Aaron face them. He had pushed them down for so long that it was almost a physical ache to have them exposed. Even though he was not sitting in Gabriel’s lap anymore and he was leaning against his brother he still felt the soothing touch. He closed his eyes when he felt the soft kiss on the back of his head and arms and wings softly caressing him. He knew he should probably go back in and be with Dean but he hadn’t felt this comforted, this loved by  his family in so long. His own grace had ached for it and now he felt more complete than he had in a very long time.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Aaron didn’t want to break the spell as he was lulled into a rare moment of sleep. Several hours later he was waking-up to Dean wrapped tightly around him, his contentment in that moment was something he would remember for all of eternity. He thought back to the evening before and what Gabriel had done for him. He would never know how to thank his brother for the love and compassion he was shown. 

“What are you thinking?” Dean looked up and asked in a husky voice as he caressed Aaron’s side.

“That I don’t think I could be any happier than I am now. I know there’s a lot to work out but I am truly happy.”

“What happened last night?” Dean asked as he crawled on top of Aaron kissing his neck and shoulders.

“Gabriel came to see me. We talked.” He didn’t know how to describe what it was that happened between him and his brother. He was still raw from everything they shared the night before.

“Something more happened, didn’t it? You don’t have to tell me. I get it. Gabriel may have been a dick to us but he’s your brother, I get it.” And Aaron knew that Dean did understand. That’s what he loved about the hunter, he didn’t always have to explain everything to him Dean understood him like no one else had. 

The lovers were getting hot and heavy with each other when there was a knock at the door.

“Ignore them.” Dean growled low as he was thrusting against Aaron, his cock hard and aching. The knocking was harder and more incessant this time.

“Dammit. I’ll make them go away.” Aaron reached up and kissed Dean as he crawled out of bed and grabbed jeans and t-shirt to throw on. He stomped through the house as his frustration simmered around him. The knocking started again when he threw open the door and there stood four people he had not expected to see.

“Rupert. What are you all doing here?” Aaron held the door open for them as Jack ran over and threw his arms around his waist and held his father tight.

“Young Jack here called Faith. He said he was worried about you, and we all felt a bit of your distress. He knew you were here and we decided to come check on you.” Rupert said in his soft British accent.

“Jack, we would have been home in a couple of days.”

“You felt weird Daddy.” Jack looked-up at his father with wide searching eyes. He was trying to figure out what was different about his father.

“You could feel me all the way at home?” Aaron picked his son up and walked to the couch and sat down.

“Yes. Is that bad?” 

“No, no it’s not bad. I have a surprise for you Jack.” Aaron smiled as he felt the hunter moving about in their room getting dressed. A minute later Dean was walking out to see the newcomers.

“Uncle Dean,” Jack shouted and scrambled to get down off Aaron’s lap. He ran to the hunter with outstretched arms. Dean quirked up the sides of his mouth as he caught the boy in a tight hug.

“Hey short-stuff.” Dean walked with Jack in his arms to sit beside Aaron.

“So, Dad. You back together?” Faith flopped down next to Aaron and put her head on his shoulder. “And the rugrat is right, you do feel different.” Each of his children always had a bit of grace inside them. It connected them to him but he never knew how it was going to affect them. When he was separated from Faith by her mother he raged for days as he scoured the earth trying to find her. When he found out she had put an amulet around her to hide her from him he was angry. He didn’t find her again till she had been put in a coma in the little town of Sunnydale. He used some of his power to keep her under, to keep her out of the fight of the Slayer. He hadn’t wanted her hurt anymore than she was. It took the two of them quite a long-time to build-up trust in each other but he never stopped loving her.

“Yeah, we are. You okay with that?”

“Yeah, he’s okay, for a hunter.” She looked over at Dean with amusement in her eyes.

“Watch it princess. I can take you in a fight.”

“Oh yeah? Wanna bet? I’m still a Slayer Dean-o.” Faith chuckled at the scowl that came across his face. 

Aaron laughed as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her in for a hug.

“And how are you Buffy?” 

“I’m good. Just, you know hoping that at least one year goes by with not apocalypse worthy happenings you know happen.” She sprawled in one of the chairs across from the couch. Faith got up and sat down in Buffy’s lap, gently tugging on her hair.

“Well, at least we weren’t the center of the last one.” 

Dean looked off to the side as he fought back an angry reply. “Can we talk about something else?”

The two Slayers both had a quip on the tip of their tongues but Aaron shook his head. Faith looked at her father and wondered what was going on. 

“Well, since everything seems to be well and good here I say that we leave Dean and Aaron alone.” 

“You don’t have to go. In fact I’d like you to stay. My team is going to come back later this morning and I think you guys need to meet Spencer.” 

Faith and Rupert both frowned as they turned to look at their father. “And who is Spencer?” Rupert narrowed his eyes as he watched his father’s face.

“Your brother. My son.”

“Seriously?” Faith wanted to say more but with Jack there she kept it to herself for the moment.

“I quite agree with Faith.” Giles sat down in the chair beside Buffy and Faith.

“Dad?” Jack just looked at him confused about what was going on.

“Come here Jack. I have something very important to tell you.” Jack crawled over to Aaron and quickly settled in his lap. “It’s about Spencer. He isn’t just a good friend Jack, he’s my son, your brother.”

“Like Faith is my sister and Giles is my big brother?” Aaron smiled to himself at how fast Jack made connections. “Yes buddy. Like Faith is your sister and Rupert is your brother.”

“How many kids you got Daddy?” Jack frowned in a way that the others in the room thought looked just like Aaron.

“Just you four. But you have to keep Spencer a secret Jack. He’s pretty special and we all need to protect him. Okay?”

“Spencer is the best. Can I go make him a picture Daddy?”

“Of course. You know where your things are.” Jack jumped down and ran towards his room. He looked back to the questioning glances of his children and even Buffy. “Spencer is Nephilim. I’m going to have to teach him how to hide who he is or Heaven could…” Aaron frowned as he stood from the couch and leaned against the wrap around bar that led into the kitchen.

“What Aaron? What would Heaven do?” Buffy asked, always interested in anything to do with Heaven, especially having been pulled from it just a couple of years prior.

“They’ll kill him.” Aaron let his fear leak out as he crossed his arms over his chest. “I can’t let that happen.”

“He is  _ abomination _ Namaah.” A booming voice was heard from across the room.

“No, he isn’t. He’s my son, he’s a boy who is confused and angry right now. I will teach him to control what he is. Please Cas, I’m begging you, don’t hurt him.”

Castiel walked towards Aaron with a deep scowl on his face. He bored into Aaron’s eyes as he looked inside the angel. 

“You are different.”

“Yes.”

“How? This is normally not possible.”

“Gabriel. He...he helped cleanse my grace.”

“You do not feel the same.”

“I’ll always hold a bit of darkness Castiel but yes, I changed. I let go of the pain of being cut off from home. I let go of my anger with you and our brother’s for what you did to me. I realized I couldn’t keep going like that. I’m still working on forgiving you for Haley but that will take a lot longer for me.”

Cas stood there contemplating when Dean came to stand next to him. “I think you need to let this go Cas. if you hurt Spencer I don’t know what Aaron would do.”

Scowling, Castiel stared at Aaron for what seemed like forever then he finally spoke, “Fine but you better keep his powers under control.” 

“He just want’s to live whatever kind of normal life he can for himself. If all of you leave us alone, he can do that.”

“Cas,” Dean squeezed the angel’s shoulder hoping to make him back down.

“Alright, Dean, but the two of you will be responsible for him and don’t think I won’t be checking on him.” Cas growled out before he disappeared.

“Well, he was pleasant,” Buffy raised her brow as she smirked.

“He’s an Angel and Angels are dicks, but there was a time I trusted him, I just don’t know anymore.” Dean couldn’t believe that his best friend had just threatened his partner’s son. He didn’t want to say anything in front of Aaron but he definitely wanted to have words with Cas later. He didn’t know what was going on with the Angel but he wanted to get to the bottom of it.

Aaron chuckled softly as he watched his family, the one he always kept separate from his FBI family, and was happy for the first time in a long-time. 

Aaron was brought out of his reverie when the doorbell rang. He went to answer it and it was the team. He had expected them. He had called Dave later the night before and told him to have the team over for breakfast.

“Come on in.” Aaron held the door open for them and waited till everyone was inside. Then showing them to the front room he turned and started to introduce the others.

“Dave, Derek, Penelope, JJ and Spencer, I’d like you to meet my son Rupert Giles and my daughter Faith Lehane. This is Faith’s girlfriend Buffy Summers.”

Everyone shook hands but Spencer was eyeing the two people introduced as Aaron’s children.

“So, did he keep it secret from you too?” He crossed his arms as he stared at the strangers.

Giles took a moment as he stood and rubbed at his forehead.

“No. When he raised me he was very much involved in the Watcher’s council and groomed me from the start to take his place when I was old enough. He was Aaron Giles and he was married to my mother. When she passed away at a young age, he stayed. Though he was a bit of a…” Giles shook his head a moment as he looked at Aaron, “bastard. He was still my father and I cared and do care very deeply for him.”

“Wait, what is the Watcher’s council?” Derek looked at him, trying to wrap his head around the fact that this was Aaron’s son.

“Oh dear. How do I explain it in easy terms.” 

“ _ Into every generation, there is a chosen one. One girl in all the world. She alone will wield the strength and skill to stand against the  _ [ _ vampires _ ](http://buffy.wikia.com/wiki/Vampire) _ , the  _ [ _ demons _ ](http://buffy.wikia.com/wiki/Demon) _ , and the forces of darkness... _ blah de fucking blah.” Buffy and Faith said at the same time. 

“You two are incorrigible.”

“Yeah, but you love us G.” Faith smirked at him.

“Why do I even bother?” Giles let out a frustrated sigh as he turned to look at Aaron who just tried not to laugh.

“Okay look, B and I are big bad Slayers. We kill the things that go bump in the night. He was once tasked with training us physically and mentally. But, you know, we don’t quite follow the rules and it made his task even harder. Which was hella fun.” Buffy smacked Faith on the back of the head. “What the hell B?”

“You know very well that Giles was there for both of us.”

“Yeah well..”

“Girls, please.” Aaron glared at them and they clamped their mouths.

“But she said only one girl and they both said they both are these Slayers?” Penelope looked back and forth trying to figure out just what was going on.

“Well, see, I died. Twice actually. Long story, apocalypses happen, I help stop them bad things often happen to me, we move on. Okay?” Buffy popped a sucker in her mouth as she kicked her leg against the chair she was sprawled in. Faith laughed as she bent down and kissed her.

“Are you sure she’s not related to Gabriel?” Dean grinned mischievously at Buffy.

Aaron tried to keep in the laugh but couldn’t as he grabbed Dean and kissed him.

“You all are ridiculous.” Spencer growled as he looked around at the strangers.

“Look, we’ve all had bombshells dropped in our laps. I was just a high school cheerleader, happy with my life when all of a sudden there’s this guy telling me that I have some kind of prophecy to live up to. It isn’t easy and it isn’t fun, not at first. But you take the cards you’ve been dealt and learn to live with it. If it weren’t for the people around me I would never have survived losing my Mom.” Buffy took a deep breath and looked to the side. It was still a very sore subject.

“B,” Faith put her hand on her heart and no one knew quite what to say.

“Sorry, its just, you know.”

“Yeah, yeah I do know.” Faith looked up at Aaron who had such a look of guilt that Faith stood and went to him and wrapped her arms around him. “Don’t okay? She told me what she did, that she kept me hidden from you. I thought we got past this?”

Aaron wrapped his arm around her, “I know Faith. I just wanted to be there for you more.”

“You came through when it was important. I stayed in jail and got my head on straight. You helped me through that.”

“Till you escaped.” Aaron grinned and shook his head.

“Yeah well, when the First evil is going after you’re friends jail seemed a little less important.”

“I think you inherited too much of my darkness.” Aaron sighed as he looked up at his team, who was staring at him in shock.

“I don’t think I even want to know at this point.” Dave held up his hand when it looked like Aaron was going to explain more.

“I’ve made a decision.” Aaron took a calming breath before he continued what he knew he had to say. “I know I’ve broken your trust. I know none of you will be able to see me the same. How can you? I’ve been hiding who I really am from all of you for too long. Kept too many things from you. I’m leaving the bureau.”

He knew most of them were going to protest, loudly and they did. All but Spencer who frowned deeply as he wrapped his arm around his waist.

“So you’re running away. Just like Gideon did.” Spencer looked up and glared at his father.

“No. I’m not running away Spencer. But, can you honestly tell me that if we were in the field right now, at this moment that you would trust my decisions after all of this?”

“I don’t know. You aren’t even giving us a chance. How can we know something if we don’t try to work through it?”

“Derek, could you trust me?” Aaron stared hard at his one-time friend and colleague.

“I honestly don’t know Hotch. What you’ve told us, what we’ve seen, it’s some pretty heavy shit and I honestly don’t know if I can trust you anymore. I know that may not be fair, and don’t give me that look Reid, you know it’s true. He’s not even human, he’s admitted that his morality is not what we all thought it was and he lied to you for your whole life. Why should we give him a chance?”

Spencer paced and thought through everything that had happened over the last couple of weeks. When he looked back-up his expression was indecipherable. When he finally spoke, it was with his usual careful use of words.

“I talked to Mom last night and asked her about what you told me. Luckily she was having a good day and she told me that she was the one that made you stay away. She told me that William only ever considered me his son, that it didn’t matter to him. His leaving had nothing to do with me and everything to do with what happened that night.” The BAU team knew what he was talking about, it was the night that Riley Jenkin’s father killed the man who hurt his son. “I can’t say that she made the right decision, she told me she often regretted making you stay away from me. But, there were times, when I felt someone else was around, watching over me.”

Aaron closed his eyes and remembered all the times that he would make himself invisible and sit at the end of Spencer’s bed, wanting to touch him but couldn’t. 

“I tried Spencer. I wanted to do more but I didn’t want to hurt your mother.”

“So I see it like this. You’re a bastard. You made us care about you, made us trust you and I have to think that a lot of that was genuine. You loved Haley and I see how you are with Jack so you aren’t evil. You care about helping people, you care about what we do and no one, I don’t care what you are, no one can fake the genuine feelings that you have when we work a case. You are kind and caring to families, you’ve shown compassion and deep regard for victims and I now wonder if you’ve used your grace to help heal some of those that we have saved. You wouldn’t do that if you didn’t care.”

“I’ve been trying to make-up for much of my past. Like I told my brother, I will always have some darkness in me, it’s too deep and been too long for me to be made pure again, but you are right Spencer. I do care.”

No one spoke, no one dared. The tension in the room was so thick that it could be cut with a knife. The two men locked gazes and just when the other thought no one was going to speak or do anything at all Spencer took the few steps towards Aaron and wrapped his arms around him.

Aaron took a sharp intake of breath as he slowly wrapped his arms around Spencer. 

“Please don’t leave. Stay, give me a chance to get to know the real Aaron, or Namaah. I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to call you father, but I want to be able to call you friend again. Besides you promised to teach me and I’d very much like for that to happen.”

Aaron pulled Spencer closer to him and buried his face against his neck sending a prayer of thanks up to his father, hoping that somehow he heard.

It was a moment late when they pulled apart, “I’d very much like to teach you Spencer and being your friend has never been a hardship for me.” He smiled softly as he brushed Spencer’s hair back behind his ear.

“Then you’ll stay?”

“I’ll stay in DC but give me time to think about coming back to the Bureau.”

Spencer smiled softly and shook his head. at least Aaron was staying in DC and that, somehow, was good enough for him.

“Well, I promised you breakfast.” Aaron snapped his fingers and a table appeared laden with pancakes, waffles, bacon, sausage, fruit, biscuits, juice and coffee. It was big enough for them to all sit down and share the meal. There was more talking, more bantering back and forth and Aaron couldn’t believe that the two parts of his life were coming together like they were. It was more than he could have ever hoped for.

After breakfast everyone left. Giles taking Jack out for the day. The team, minus Spencer were making their way back to DC. Faith and Buffy also decided to stay a few days in the area. In the afternoon Sam and Bobby came back and the four of them talked some more. Sam finally accepting that this was part of Dean’s life. A part that he hadn’t known and that was something that he was going to have to get over on his own. Dean was happier around this angel and Sam didn’t think he had any right to interfere. After lunch Sam prodded Bobby and the two of them left, saying they would see Dean later.

Finally Dean and Aaron were alone once again.

“Are you okay Aaron?”

“I will be. Out of all of my team Spencer has always been the one to process what was happened around him quickly. I was surprised by him though. He’s been known to hold his anger quite close to the chest.”

“What do you want to do?” Dean asked as he moved to straddle Aaron, pressing their bodies close together.

“Move in with me Dean.”

Dean pulled back a little and looked at his Demon, or Angel, he wasn’t quite sure anymore because Aaron had changed so much in just a few short days. He laid a hand on Aaron’s chest and thought about it.

“It could be dangerous.”

“I hunt serial killers for a living.”

“It doesn’t mean I stop hunting.”

“Just keep the weapons away from Jack.”

“Sam is my brother and I will still try to look out for him.”

“Like a big brother should.” 

“If I do this Aaron, then it has to be just us. No more cheating, for either of us. We do this we do it right.”

Aaron took a deep breath and pulled Dean back down and kissed him, his tongue swiped out and his grace flared.

“Okay. I don’t want anyone else Dean.” Aaron wrapped his arms around Dean and a moment later they were on the bed, both naked with Dean under him. Aaron reached behind and felt for the runes he had marked Dean with and pushed a little of his grace into them. Dean arched and moaned against him as he slid a finger inside his already slick hole. It didn’t take long before he was stretched and Aaron was pushing himself inside.

Dean arched again at the feeling of fullness and grunted low and guttural as Aaron started to thrust fast and hard. He hitched Dean’s legs up onto his shoulders and bent down and kissed his lover. Sitting up his thrusts became more urgent and he felt himself edging closer to release. He had wanted to take his time but the feel of Dean’s body beneath him, the knowing that this man was his made him want it fast and hard.

“Namaah, fuck, please, please slower.” Dean begged as the pleasure was building up inside him faster than he could handle. It was too much, almost on the border of painful. His cock was hard and leaking and he was being pushed closer and closer to that edge. 

Aaron’s eyes flashed black as he laid a hand on Dean’s stomach, not slowing down but pushing in faster, sweat slicked his skin as he grunted and groaned at the slick heat that was wrapped around his cock. Concentrating he pushed his grace inside Dean forming a deep connection between them. Dean cried out as the grace filled him up, pushing him towards that precipice between pain and pleasure. Aaron, with his grace still filling Dean up he slid his hand down and wrapped around his lover’s cock and squeezed which caused Dean to scream and writhe under him as his orgasm was pulled from him. Aaron kept pumping in and out as he kept his hand still wrapped around Dean’s cock, pulling orgasm after orgasm from the hunter. Aaron smiled as Dean was begging him to stop that he couldn’t take it anymore. Aaron pushed in once more as his own release ripped out of him filling his lover as he pulled one more time on Dean who then collapse under him a sweaty, sticky mess.

Aaron carefully pulled out and collapsed beside his lover, not caring about the mess he pulled Dean into his arms.

“What was that?” Dean asked when he could finally find his voice again.

“I used some of my grace. Do you feel it Dean? You are now bonded to me, as I am bonded to you. We will know where each other is almost all the time. You can block it when you need to but its a promise Dean. All I want, all I need is you.”

Dean let silent tears fall as he understood what it was that Aaron had done. It was a gift and he knew he was claimed, owned but it was something that he always wanted from his Demon. He knew he was loved. And he felt the full brunt of Aaron’s emotions moving through him. He felt how much Aaron loved him and wanted him.

“Thank you.” This was worth more than just a simple thank you but Dean didn’t know how to truly express what he was feeling.

“I love you  _ ol hoath _ . I’ve also given you more time. Our connection, you won’t age anymore and you’ll be longer lived. The choice will be yours and when you feel you want to leave this earth I can take back the grace and hopefully I can let you go.”

“That won’t be for a very long time Aaron.” Aaron closed his eyes and smiled to himself knowing Dean’s words were true.

Prodding him off the bed Aaron led the hunter into the bathroom and into a shower. After they were clean Aaron snapped his fingers to change the bed to clean sheets then laid down with Dean once again wrapped in his arms. He didn’t know if Dean wanted forever, but he knew he would take what the hunter was willing to give. He hoped they didn’t have to make these decisions for a very long time because Dean was the very heart of him and he knew when Dean left this world, so would he.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
